The Selection
by Goldenwriter15
Summary: Eraklyon is hosting its own competition for girls to be given the opportunity to win Prince Sky's heart. Bloom is a princess without a kingdom or so she thought, when she enters the competition can she fall for the prince? And can he fall for her? Or will someone try to come between them and can the rebels finally take down Eraklyon? AU magic and after season 3 with no Sky ;)
1. Chapter 1: The Selection

Chapter 1: The Selection

The letter came in through the open window along with the pixie of messages, she handed me the sealed envelope as I thanked her with a smile before she flew out of the window with her small little bag containing many other letters. The other girls had already left for spring break but something had compelled me to stay here, perhaps it was the fact that I was on my way to Earth to visit my adopted parents, Mike and Vanessa, or the fact that I was leaving the magic dimension again. Truth be told I was attached to the strange place and I really didn't want to go back to earth when there was still so much to explore about the Magic Dimension, staying in a flower shop for spring break didn't sound so exciting anymore.

Of course I had always loved going home to see my family but all in all I felt like this was my home. I finally was able to fit in with other people and, in fact, I was a hero to the Magic world. I flipped the letter over in my hand before I sat down on my bed flicking on the wall T.V. with the small black remote before sitting it down on the nearby night stand. I opened up the envelope as magic surrounded the object inside and the letter opened in gold sparkles.

 _Dear Princess Bloom of Domino,_

 _It is the Eraklyon pleasure to inform you of the Selection of Eraklyon. You have the opportunity to become the Princess of Eraklyon and the future wife of Prince Sky of Eraklyon. Fifteen young women between the ages sixteen to twenty will come to the palace to win the prince's heart and you have the opportunity to come to the palace to win his highnesses heart. You must send in a photo and return the letter after you fill out the following information. The Eraklyon news will inform you whether or not you have gotten the chance to come to Eraklyon and win his heart. Clothes will be provided so pack the only things that you will need and pets are allowed. There will be no violence meaning no sabotaging the other girls and the prince must seek you out if he wants to talk to you._

 _Girls will be picked up upon their name being announced and they will be looked over by their profiles to see if they best fit the criteria the prince is looking for. They can not turn him down for anything, dates, kisses, nothing and will be checked upon their date history. if they are found lying or are in a affair with anyone other than the prince there will be a punishment._

 _Sincerely_

 _The Eraklyon Advisers and royal Family_

I flipped the letter packet over as I saw almost a hundred questions asking for so much personal information it was almost petrifying how much information they had displayed and how much they wanted from me. Was I really considering this madness? I can almost imagine how many girls would be throwing themselves all over the poor prince. I folded the letter and threw it in the trash allowing my gaze to settle on the T.V.

Moments later my phone rang from my night stand as I looked at it, picking it up and saw the name Stella flash across the screen. I answered, silently praying that she would not bring up such madness, "Hey Stell, what's up?" I asked threw the phone hearing a series of squealing on the other side, I brought the phone away from my ear as my pet bunny hopped into the room and jumped on the bed as I started to scratch Kiko's ears as he rubbed his head against my hand.

Finally the squealing died down as a green image of Stella wearing a golden dress with purple undertones with a bright gleam in her honey colored eyes. Stella had golden blonde hair that was sun kissed with tan skin that was sun kissed also. Everything about her screamed fairy of the shining sun, "Bloom did you hear?' Stella squealed as she clapped her hands with excitement.

My curiosity peaked slightly as I titled me head to the side confused, "Hear? Hear about what?" I asked confused as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at me through the phone. She rolled her eyes at my cluelessness as I eyed her with a sense of suspicion awakening inside of me.

Finding her excitement again she smiled, "Well the Eraklyon Selection of course." She said, "Now darling, you know you are the only one of our group to not have a boyfriend, so perhaps you should enter the competition to win Sky's heart. He is Brandon's best friend so maybe you should enter." Stella demanded giving me her famous puppy dog eyes.

I crossed my arms and scowled at her through the phone, "So you want me to have my heart broken by this stupid guy and compete with fourteen other girls for some stupid prince's heart" I asked in an annoyed tone as she pouted, "No Stell, there is no way I am going to this and you know I have to find Domino still. How am I supposed to find Domino if I am at a luxurious palace?" I denied then asked her as she gave me an annoyed look.

"Oh come on Bloom" She whined trying a different tactic as I crossed my arms shaking my head at her as the phone sat on the bed before me and Kiko looked at her curiously. "Don't you want to have a boyfriend and plus Eraklyon probably has something about Domino." She said adding the last part after I raised an eyebrow.

I gave up because nobody and I mean nobody can win an argument with Stella, "Fine" I huffed crossing my arms, "but I am not trying to win" I added as her spirits dropped slightly but she smiled nonetheless.

Stella squealed, "Good enough for me" she said, "I'm coming to help you get your photo and the perfect outfit which means SHOPPING" She said yelling the last word as I sighed hanging up watching her image disappear and brought my legs to my cheat as Kiko hopped on my lap.

I got up and place him on the bed as I went to my closet to pack anything I needed; I grabbed the dark blue suitcase and shoved in some t-shirts, leggings, and skinny jeans, with some shorts. After I was done with my clothes a bright light filled the room as Kiko hopped under the bed watching as Stella shaped out of the light. He sighed holding a threatening paw at her as me and Stella laughed. I went to my nightstand grabbing a dark blue leather bound book, a couple of reading books, and my jewelry box. "Ok Stell, I am ready to go shopping" I said putting the light suitcase on my bed after shoving in Kiko's stuff.

She smiled and dragged me out of our dorm room, I barely was able to stop long enough to shut and lock the green door. Finally I saw what Stella was wearing which was a knee length white dress that was strapless and a white and gold band on her arm with gold knee high boots barely revealing any leg. My own outfit was some light blue shorts with a loose white t-shirt that had a colorful peace sign on it with some brown sandals.

After we arrived at the Magix mall, my eyes widened in amazement, it was so cool to look at the Magic in the air and at the mall as people walked past with their things floating behind them or next to them. Finally I saw the girl near the water fountain in the middle of the mall and me and Stella ran over to greet them. "Hey girls" I said as we all had a small group hug before Stella glanced at some of the stores.

"Hey" Aisha said as we started to walk through the mall, Aisha was wearing a light blue tank top with black ripped jeans and her light blue converses, Tecna walked next to Aisha and was wearing a purple skin tight top with a dark green sweater and white jeans with some purple sneakers, next to Tecna was Musa who was wearing a dark red one shoulder crop top with dark blue shorts with some dark red converses and her hair held up in her signature pig tails, and next to Stella was flora who was wearing a dark green tank top with a pink skirt and dark green flip flops with a pink flower in her hair.

"Come on ladies, let's get Bloomy a new outfit" Stella said dragging me to a shop as the girls laughed but followed us anyways. I entered the shop and peered around, noting that it was for royalty and Stella dragged me to a row of shirts. She searched the rack and found a strapless crop top that was dark blue and had some strappy details with some white crystals hanging from it at the bottom of the top. She shoved the hanger in my hand and dragged me to a row of shorts. She searched through it and finally found a light blue ripped at the bottom shorts with a brown belt and shoved them in my hand and dragged me over to the shoe section and got some dark blue knee high boots with white crystals near the ankle.

She shoved the box into my hand and finally we went to extra accessories where she grabbed golden locket and some crystal earrings with a dark blue flower for my hair that had a red center. Finally I went to the dressing rooms, finally noticing how we had all split up in groups of two, Tecna with Musa and Aisha with Flora.

I put on the outfit and looked at myself in the mirror, noticing that it did make me look really pretty and I stepped up as Stella marveled at her work and the girls walked up to us. I changed back into my regular clothes and we got the outfit and I got a floor length dark blue dress that was strapless and had some crystals at the top.

We finally got out of the mall after getting our food and retrieving Stella. Stella forced me into the outfit as she a snapped picture of me smiling and playing with Kiko to send in and we all sent it in laughing. We decided to have a sleepover and played our usual sleepover games.

A week later we all gathered around the T.V. as I balanced a bowl of popcorn in my lap, and finally the Eraklyon news came on. They discussed many topics, from the weather to new announcements and finally the selection announcement came on and an old man with white hair and a bushy beard came out with a smile on his face or should I say a grin. "Finally the moment we have all been waiting for the Selection" he announced as cheers filled the room. Suddenly a screen appeared and gold and silver sparkles, "Now for our young ladies joining." He said as a picture of a girl smiling at the camera with black hair and pale skin and hazel eyes. "Princess Glenn of Aironica, she loves to hang with her friends and has a pet parrot she is also the fairy of air and a Charmix fairy." He said.

Stella laughed, "I know her, she was a spoiled brat in the meetings who abused her maids." She said as we all burst out laughing as Stella smiled cheekily at us.

Next a girl with light blue hair and pale skin with light green eyes, "This doll is Lauren of magix and she loves to shop till she drops and is the fairy of design." He said, the girl was really pretty and seemed nice enough but Stella scoffed as I shot her a look. Another girl appeared with dark skin and purple hair with purple eyes, "This is Ashley of Andros and the fairy of droplets and she loves to get her hands dirty." He said as she appeared.

Aisha stared at the screen in shock, "I know her, she is one of the meanest girls on Andros, oh poor Bloom and the poor prince." Aisha said as she sent me a sympathetic look. It was kind of odd that she would say something like that.

After half an hour it was the final girl and I had not shown up yet so I was clutching the bowl nervously, so far the girls were Princess Glenn of Aironica, Lauren of Magix, Ashley of Andros, Ruby of Eraklyon, Princess Celeste of Lumaria, Morgan of Magix, Daisy of Lynphea, Princess Galatea of Melody, Catrina of Eraklyon, Princess Krystal of Lynphea, Princess Diaspro of Isis, Chimera of Solaria, Emily of Zenith, and Natalie of Tides. Stella raised a fist at the T.V. when they said Chimera while we all laughed.

I had my eye on the Prince the entire time as he stared at the screen in almost disgust, finally a picture of a girl with flaming red hair that had orange tips with creamy tan skin and cyan blue eyes came up on the screen and I gasped in shock as Stella started to cheer, "This gorgeous girl is Princess Bloom of Domino." I watched as the crowd gasped in shock because they had thought everyone of domino did not survive the attack, "She loves to play with her pet rabbit Kiko and is the leader of the Winx club and is the fairy of the dragon flame." He said in awe as I raised an eyebrow but Stella grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet as popcorn spilled everywhere but she danced me around the room as we all laughed.

A knock on the door broke us out of our happy dance as I laughed walking to open the door and opened it to see some men in crisp black suits. I gasped inwardly and let them in by holding the door wider, they turned to me, "Miss Bloom we are here to take you to the Eraklyon royal palace." The one guy up front said.

Stella said under her breath, "They are fast." She said awe as I nodded my head and gathered my stuff and grabbed Kiko startling him as I stifled a laugh and walked back to the common room. I dragged my suitcase with me as one man offered his hand to help me with my bag but I held it to me.

I smiled politely, "That is quite alright gentlemen but can you excuse me for a moment to say goodbye to my friends." I said as they nodded their heads and walked out into the hallway. Me and the girls shared a group hug and said our tearful goodbye before I joined them out in the hallway and waved for the last time at the girls and followed the men down the hallway as we walked to the front and they transported us to Eraklyon and we landed in front of the palace.

I smiled at them and they disappeared to go gather the last of the people to bring to the palace. I sighed and lugged my suitcase to the palace with Kiko on my shoulder, "Well Kiko this is it." I said to Kiko as he stared at the palace and hopped off of my shoulder and ran towards the palace doors. "Kiko get back here" I said alarmed as her hopped away and into the arms of a guard as he raised an eyebrow and I blushed. "Sorry sir Kiko is just too excited to be here." I apologized.

The guard smiled, "It is not a problem ma'am, and welcome to Eraklyon your highness." They bowed as I blushed and laughed. They rose up and opened the door for me; I stepped through the door careful to hold onto the excited bunny as he looked around in excitement.

"Um where do I go?" I asked but they shut the door and I sighed, 'Great" I muttered under my breath sarcastically as I peered around the room and suddenly a maid dashed towards me and we both fell to the ground, "Sorry" I said rubbing my head as I fell down on my butt with my suitcase and Kiko.

"That is quite alright Miss" the maid said as she helped me up but then bowed once she recognized me.

"You don't have to bow to me and please just call me Bloom." I said smiling lightly as she stuttered on her own words.

"But your majesty" She started but I cut her off with a calm look, "Alright" she said with a giggle.

"What is your name?" I asked as we started to walk down the hallway.

"Oh I am Danielle." She said as she smiled slightly.

"Well Danielle do you know where I am supposed to go?" I asked as she laughed slightly and nodded as she guided me to my room. I gasped once I walked through the doorway to see a grand room with a dark blue wall and a balcony and a beautiful king sized bed against one wall, a flat screen T.V., a piano, a violin, a walk in closet, and a bathroom.

I walked towards a chair and sat my stuff down and put Kiko on the bed as he hopped around excitedly. I laughed as I pulled out his stuff which was a bed and rabbit food with a couple of toys and some carrots. His ears perked at the sight of a carrot as I handed him one with a giggle. Danielle laughed as she walked into the room and placed the basket near the closet, "They expect to see you at dinner and then they wish for you to meet his royal highness." She said as two other girls walked in the room and curtsied.

"Hello your highness I am Mallory and this is Morgan." The dirty blonde haired girl said as she bowed her head in respect and I noted that the other girl had light brown hair. Danielle had brown almost black hair. All three girls had their hair tied into a messy bun with a black silk dress on and white apron.

"No need for that ladies." I said waving my hand dismissingly as they straightened their posture and smiled kindly. I walked over to the closet and peered at the gorgeous day and ball gowns with the heels that I had to wear at the bottom.

"Oh miss that is my job." Mallory said dashing to the closet hurriedly as I stepped back and raised an eyebrow in amusement, she pulled out two dresses, "You are required to wear blue, gold, silver, or yellow ma'am." She added pulling out a light blue dress that was spaghetti strap and reached the floor with elegant gold designs at the bottom.

"Perfect Mallory" I said as I delicately put the dress on the bed and marveled at how beautiful the dress was. She gathered some gold heels that had dark blue designs and I was guided to a chair by Morgan as she picked out my make up, "Could you put a light coat Morgan." I asked as she nodded her head and started to pick out colors.

Danielle left to draw the bath while both girls fumbled with my accessories, "Your bath is ready ma'am, we shall wait for you out here." Danielle said as I rose and they curtsied. I thanked her with a nod and stepped into the luxurious bathroom and began to bathe. After fifteen minutes I stepped out drying my hair with a towel and put on some deodorant and a black bra and panty set before I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out.

Morgan sat me down on the chair as Danielle started to do my hair into an elegant bun and Morgan did my make-up, she put on some dark blue eye shadow and some light pink lip gloss and a light coat of mascara with a light coat of blush. After they did that Mallory slipped me into the surprisingly comfortable dress and she slipped on my heels. "Thank you girls, I will let you know when I need you." I said as they all curtsied and turned to leave, "Wait girls" I said as they turned around, "Please create three make shift beds for your selves in here tonight." I commanded slightly as they nodded and left the room.

I walked out of the room and down the hallway following the other girls, I notice one girl was walking on her own; she had dark brown hair with tan skin and light brown eyes. I walked towards her and she smiled slightly, "Hello I am bloom" I said kindly.

"Hello my name is Daisy" Daisy said shyly as she smiled.

I was about to respond but was silenced as the door opened to the royal family of Eraklyon. The dining hall was quite beautiful and most of all big. Me and the other girls curtsied and bowed our heads in respect before we walked to our chairs and sat down as maids pushed our chairs. The King and Queen rose with graceful smiles on their faces and I noticed that the prince was not in the room yet, "Welcome to Eraklyon, before dinner the prince would like to meet and speak with you." King Erendor said as girls started to stare earnestly at him.

One by one we all went to greet the prince as I glanced around the room, I know that I am here to figure out my past and win his highnesses heart but I felt the urge to speak to the king and queen in private. Perhaps after dinner I thought as I dismissed the subject from my mind but could not dismiss the nervousness that settled on my stomach.

Finally it was my turn and as I passed by the king and queen, the queen whispered in my ear, "We wish to speak with you after dinner darling." She said softly and I nodded politely before leaving the room and finding the prince staring out of the window watching as the sun set.

"Your majesty" I said as I curtsied and he snapped his gaze to me, I finally got a good look at him, he had corn colored blonde hair with tan skin and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a blue, gold, silver, and yellow royal suit.

"Princess Bloom, it is an honor to finally meet you." He said as he bowed and planted a kiss on my hand, eh straightened as we began to walk the corridors together.

"The honor is all mine" I responded as we descended the stairs to the gardens, we entered the gardens and sat down on the bench, "So what is it like to be on Eraklyon?" I asked curiously as I scooted closer to him with curiosity gleaming in my eyes.

"Well it is quite a beautiful planet, what is Earth like?" He asked with a spark of curiosity as I giggled.

"Earth is a beautiful and so big but sadly there is no magic, I came here along with Princess Stella of Solaria, there is so much to see and so many languages on one planet. My parents or adoptive parents are lovely but somedays I wonder about my real parents and my sister. I actually wanted to find them sometime soon because I just know that they are still alive somewhere in the magic universe." I rambled slightly and trailed off with a light blush on my face.

"I have heard of domino and seen some pictures of it, it was quite beautiful, I always wondered what it would have been like if it hadn't been attacked." Sky said thoughtfully.

"I have too." I said, "So how do you feel about the entire selection thing?" I asked curiously as he laughed.

"No beating around the bush huh my dear" He said laughing slightly, "In my opinion it is quite dull; I cannot list how many times girls have tried to throw themselves at me already." He said with a shutter as I laughed.

"Well you must get used to it because those girls are all like that." I said as he laughed and I couldn't help but to grin.

"As long as they do not cry, I can't handle crying woman." He said jokingly.

I giggled, "I never pegged you to be so, so." I trailed off teasingly.

"So what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"So proper." I said poking his nose as he laughed and we both stood to our feet, making our way back to the kingdom.

"I have never met a woman so honest my dear." He said ruffling my hair.

"So prince like" I teased, "And don't call me my dear." I said with a pout as he chuckled and kissed my hand before we walked into the dining room with smiles on our faces. He winked at me before going over to his parents, the other girls all scowled at me as I sat down.

The maids brought our food in before I could even begin to guess why they were all staring at me like that. Danielle uncovered my plate to reveal juicy steak with baked potatoes, salad, and a roll. I picked up my fork, mentally thanking Stella for giving me princess lessons. I cut the steak and bit into it carefully, savoring the flavor.

Dinner was quiet and slow but eventually I was the only one in the room other than the royal family. I noticed Brandon walk in the room and smiled at him and he smiled back sitting next to Sky as he looked at him with questioning eyes. "Your majesties" I said as I walked towards them and curtsied.

"Rise child" Queen Samara said with a kind smile as I rose.

"Bloom we know that you must be curious about how we knew your parents." King Erendor said cutting straight to the point. I nodded my head and he smiled, "Well we want to give you the chance to go to the library anytime you need to find anything you need to know about your parents." He added after I widened my smile.

"Thank you King Erendor and Queen Samara, you don't know how much this means to me." I said as I smiled brightly.

"It is our pleasure Bloom." Queen Samara said as she smiled, "Sky is there anything you wish to ask Bloom?" She asked peering at her son.

"No mother." Sky said as he shook his head, his gaze never leaving me and I saw out of the corner of my eye the king and queen grin at each other.

"Very well son, Bloom you are dismissed." King Erendor said as I stood gathering my skirts and walked out of the room.

"Bloom" Queen Samara said as I stopped and turned to look at her, "You look so much like your mother." She said as I nodded and smiled my thanks and walked out into the hallway only to run into Princess Diaspro.

"Hello Diaspro" I said politely despite my growing hate for her, she had tried to hurt and ruin me several times when I moved to Magix, even stealing my first boyfriend that ever I had, Andy. He had dark blue almost black hair with grey eyes, he was so sweet and kind and also a giant playboy. It was a smalls hock when I found him literally in bed with Diaspro. Faintly I wondered if she had lied to them when they looked over her form.

"Who do you think you are?" She whisper screamed at me narrowing her eyes at me as I titled my head confused, "Me and Sky deserve each other so stop playing your slut games." She said.

I shook my head and walked past her, "I would rather you leave your details and opinions to yourself Diaspro." I said politely and smiled tightly at her before walking down the hallway to my room.

I opened the door, noticing the guard standing outside and smiled at him in a kind manner before I closed my door and saw my three maids sitting on their make shift beds. "Hello girls, how was your day?" I said slipping out of my heels as I walked towards them. Mallory gathered herself and walked up to me to get the dress off of me. Finally it was off and I walked to my dresser and grabbed some dark blue leggings and a white t-shirt.

"It was a nice day ma'am." Morgan said as I smiled in her direction.

"You girls don't need to be so formal right now, think of this as a sleepover." I said as I sat down next to them. They all shared glances as they smiled at me, "Alright how about some T.V. and snacks." I suggested as I flicked my fingers and two bowls of popcorn appeared on the floor.

"We have never had this kind of hospitality Miss. Bloom" Danielle said.

"No need for the formality girls, we are at a sleepover." I said softly as they all smiled.

"You are very kind Bloom." Mallory said voicing her thoughts.

I laughed as I turned on the T.V. to a movie and we fell asleep. Later on that night I woke up to hear a siren with the girls shaking me, "What's going on?" I asked foggily and still dazed but the firing of guns hots startled me as my bedroom window broke.

Mallory screamed jumping back as Morgan caught her and Danielle grabbed me, pulling me out of bed, slipping on my robe, "The rebels have gotten in the building." Danielle said answering the question in my eyes as my blood went cold.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rebels

Chapter 2: Rebel Attack

Me and the maids dashed down the hallways, the sound of glass shattering and shots being fired from the guns was ringing into my tired ears. The girls led me to a dead end picture frame and they titled the lamp beside it, revealing a secret stair case with the royals inside of it and the other girls there too. "Come on girls." I said pulling them downstairs with me.

"Bloom we have to go to the maid's safe room." Morgan insisted though I saw fear in her eyes, I shook my head as we headed down the staircase. Me guiding them along the way, finally we stopped upon a guard with narrowed eyes. He held his hand out as I stared at him with my own eyes narrowed.

"The maids must go to their own safety rooms" he said sternly look past me at the almost quivering maids. I shook my head and pushed past him allowing my maids to go first and I glared at him.

You get to stay here, and so will they." I said as I walked away and guided the maids to a nearby corner and sat them down and Sky walked up to me with curiosity in his eyes.

"You brought your maids." He stated with amusement in his eyes as I could tell he was not annoyed but curious.

"That I did, is that a problem?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes with my mouth in a straight line.

He held his hands up in surrender as Brandon walked over with relief clear as day on his face, "Thank god you're here Bloom or Stella would have my head" He said with relief as Sky raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't look at me like that; you know you were worried about her too." Brandon added seeing Sky's look as I laughed.

Suddenly another tremor shook the building causing me to fall over and Sky with me as we lay side by side on the floor and Brandon laughed, I rolled my eyes at him and stood up, helping Sky up as well.

We all sat down crouched low on the floor as Diaspro shot me a dark look and I avoided her look as she walked over and burst into the most fake tears I had ever seen. She snuggled closer to Sky as he looked at us with a pleading look and I held my hand over my mouth stifling a laugh. "Oh sky what is going on, I am scared." Diaspro wailed.

Sky wiggled out of her clutches as she tried to scoot closer to him, trying to kiss him, "Ok Diaspro stop." He said as she pouted and walked away or stormed away.

I full out laughed at his struggle to get her away, "Good luck Sky with that one." I said giggling as he shot me a playful death glare. How we got to be friends I had no idea about and not that I minded it. "So what is going on?" I asked in a serious tone.

Brandon and Sky shared a glance with each other as I raised an eyebrow, finally Sky sighed before he leaned forward to whisper in my ear and I blushed slightly, Brandon bit back a chuckle as I shot him a death glare, "There are different types of rebels that attack the palace on a monthly basis. We're still trying to figure out why but to no avail, all we know is that there are two groups that do the attacking separately." He whisper, his breath hot on my ears as other girls that were awake gave me death glares. I swear I would be murdered twenty times if looks could kill.

I nodded my head in understanding as we fell into an awkward silence, I felt kind of dreary because I had no idea what time it was. Whether it had been hours or just minutes since I got here I was exhausted. I lied on my side on the floor facing Sky and Brandon who seemed to be talking quietly. I fell asleep to their voices ringing in my ears.

"Miss Bloom, time to wake up." I heard a voice say as I flickered my eyes opened and saw Danielle crouched over me shaking my shoulder gently as I yawned and finally noticed that many people were either being woken up or were leaving. Sky and Diaspro were the first ones out that I saw out of peripheral vision, followed by the other girls. The King and Queen were talking to the guards by the door in hushed whispers.

Danielle helped me to stand to my feet as we walked out and up the stone staircase. Finally we were upstairs and the girls forced me to bathe and they put me in a above the knee skin tight dark blue dress that had a sweetheart neckline with some golden diamonds on the top and golden heels. Danielle curled my hair so it hung in loose waves past my shoulders and she clipped in a dark blue flower. "Thank you ladies, now please stay here again tonight if that is not a problem." I said in a slightly commanding tone as they all curtsied, "Where am I headed to this morning?" I asked politely.

"Well it is a free day, you can either go to the grand hall, the library, or to talk to the king and queen. The Queen is expecting you at tea for lunch while the other girls go to the dining hall." Mallory said as she looked at the other girls for anything to add, when they nodded their heads at her she finally smiled at me kindly.

I smiled gratefully as I walked out of the room allowing them to continue their work which I secretly did while they were getting me ready with my magic. I walked down the corridor with my heels clicking as maids scurried past me and several guards bowed. One of which gave me a creepy smile which I smiled awkwardly at before I finally stumbled upon two gigantic doors that were designed in gold with the Eraklyon crest on it.

They once said curiosity killed the cat but how could searching the library be so harmful I thought as I pushed open the doors to see the most amazing place that I had seen by far other than the gardens. Books lined each and every shelf in the cozy place as a fire burned brightly in the hearth. Windows positioned high on the ceiling allowed a rainbow of colors to burst throughout the almost heavenly place. I walked to a shelf and ran my hands over the book, "The library is quite beautiful, huh dear?" I heard a voice say behind me as I turned to be met with the warm face of Queen Samara.

I quickly curtsied and bowed my head in respect, "Your majesty." I said kindly as she made a hand gesture to rise, I rose and smiled politely, "Your library is truly astounding, there are so many books, it would take me decades to read them all." I commented looking around in silent awe as she smiled and laughed.

She led me to a seat by the fire and sat down sipping her tea, "I usually come here to think." She said as she relaxed in her chair, "I have been here for years and I am not quite finished with this section of the library." She added as I looked at her in amazement.

"There is more to the library?" I asked as she laughed. She nodded her head and I leaned back, "Would you mind if I borrowed a book or two?" I asked and she smiled softly.

"I don't mind at all dear, have fun and please sit by to chat with me when you are done, it does get quite lonely here when nobody wants to read a good book." She said as she waved me off and I curtsied before walking over to a section, wondering aimlessly as I ran my fingers on a book shelf.

I grabbed a book and looked at it before flipping to the back. I tucked the book under my arm as I wondered around some more until I crossed a blocked off area. I looked around me noticing no one was here before I silently crept in and saw some old books covered with dust. I grabbed one and blew on it clearing the dust. I flipped through it as I noticed the picture on it and my blood went cold. I flipped to the front at almost record speed, _Domino_ was scribbled out in fancy gold writing on the spine of the book and I saw a shadow lean over me and the book as I slowly turned to see the Queen in all her glory standing there, her face a mask of emotionless, "I am so sorry Queen Samara, please forgive me for intruding, I found the domino book and I don't know what I was thinking." I started to ramble nervously.

She cracked a smile, "It's all right dear but I do wish I could have shown you this room but I don't mind." She said as she started to walk to an old dusted over picture frame covered in a black drape. She pulled it off revealing a family of four, two parents holding a baby with crowns on their heads and a younger girl smiling brightly into the camera. She walked back to me to stare at the picture. "That is the Domino royal family." She stated as I gasped and looked up at the canvas.

"You mean-" I choked a little on my words as she nodded catching onto what I was saying, I stepped forward and ran my hands along the canvas, feeling the age on it. I turned to her, "Why is this place blocked off?" I asked curiously as she led me out allowing me to keep the book I had grabbed, I sat down in the seat I had recently sat in and she did the same, "Why did you let me in there if it is blocked off?" I asked.

Queen Samara sighed as she rubbed her temple, "You know the story of how Domino fell." She stated and I nodded as she cracked a sad smile, "We were very close friends, our families were very close." She said staring into the fire instead of me, "When they were attacked we were saddened and we couldn't bare to have people go in so we had it blocked off." She added as I looked at her in amazement.

I looked at the fire too and furrowed my eyebrows, "Then why did you let me in?" I asked carefully as she smiled at me weakly.

"It is your right darling, all of that is your right. You have the right to know as much as you can about your parents that led to their ultimate demise." She said sadly.

I shook my head with fire burning in my eyes, "no my parents are alive, I can feel it. I said as she shook her head as tears brimmed my eyes, "I will find them, I know I can. I know they are alive somewhere in the magic dimension." I insisted.

"I admire your courage, but how far will you go to find them?" She asked as she leaned forward, crossing her legs in a ladylike manner.

"I will go as far as it takes to find them and nothing can stop me." I said as I stood up, forgetting momentarily who I was speaking to, she also stood admiringly.

"We have searched and searched for them, to find our old friends and we have found nothing. What makes you think that you can find them?" She said and then asked as I shook my head.

"No disrespect your highness, but perhaps since I am connected by blood and my power to Domino that only I can find them." I said softly as she smiled and I noticed that she was crying.

She stood putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, "You are very brave Bloom, if my son picks you he is right in the mind because here you stand never giving up, never loosing hope on what you believe in. You are brave yet you grew up in a place where magic didn't exist and you have come a long way sweet child." She said soothingly as I smiled gratefully at her. She seemed to gather herself together and she smiled in a goodbye manner before she left me in my thoughts and more confused than ever.

I settled to sit down onto the chair by the hearth watching the flames burst out against the wood. I opened the Domino book and began to read discovering it was a diary entry of the first Queen of Domino, Annabeth was her name and she had wild red hair with tan skin and brown eyes.

 _October 28, 1438_

 _Diary,_

 _The Great Dragon is speaking to me, I know it, the people in town call me crazy but I know that he is speaking to me. He is telling me wonderful things about the future for domino but he seems to be holding back about some things saying they shall be revealed in time. Mother says that the fact I have no magic in the detected database is what is steering me to come up with childish tales and dreams. The Great Dragon tells me that I am special in ways undetected by the magic council._

 _In the west people seem to be rebelling against the Great Dragon and his power, they believe that the dragon is a myth created by storytellers who want to rot our brains. They attack village after village mercilessly. People are starting to talk about it; they believe them, perhaps out of fear or out of respect. I can't believe this, just today mother told me to stop my belief and that it is time to grow up. Grow up my rear end, I shall never do this, what kind of person am I under the great dragon if I give up on him and his wisdom. People are dying in their sleep, somehow though I am not scared; I know the dragon will protect us even if he is on his resting place which is the core. Nobody dares to go there because of the fire and soot everywhere; lava erupts nearly every day there._

 _I can only hope that the great dragon will answer my prayers to keep us safe, save us from this bitter path. He has to help us, we can't withstand many more attacks on Domino that has villages turned overnight and children enslaved watching hopelessly as their parents die. We are splitting within every day that passes us by. Their leader is Ciaran Volgur, he is selfish and vain, he only dreams to rule domino and destroy what the Great Dragon was created, some say he is a demon, they are found dead by their huts the next day. I suspect that there is a spy in our mist._

 _Farewell_

 _Annabeth Curtis_

It was horrible, how could domino be like this, it doesn't make sense, why was it only destroyed on my birthday. Did Ciaran have something to do with the final battle and where is the royal family or is there none? I turned the page as the fire in the hearth started to die but with a flick of my hand it roared to life.

 _October 29, 1438_

 _Diary,_

 _The news is terrible, absolutely repulsive, my older brother is being drafted off to war, and this is just terrible. Why him? The Great Dragon can't let this happen; he didn't come to me last night and I feel my hope dwindling to nothing. I can't lose hope; it is my pride and my friend when I was tormented for being a fairy born without magic and the daughter of the strongest fairy and wizard of Domino. I went to the sage today, she requested me actually and that is where it gets worse. She told me that there is a battle coming up with a war over the horizon as blood streaks the sky and the dragon roars over the clouds, she tells me that only I can win the battle and that I am not a regular fairy but if I can beat this battle I will finally unite the split factions of Domino._

 _I left the tent feeling confused and most of all frightened, something about my future makes the sage cry, something about my future will change everything of domino. Only the dragon knows what my future holds. I hope he will be there for me when I need him the most, I hope he can further tell me what is going on. Mother barely talks to me or even looks at me, I feel like a disgrace to her but how? How can I be a disgrace to her if she can't even speak to me?_

 _I just got back from dinner and I bare terrible news once more, what is becoming of me in this. I am betrothed to a man I do not know nor do I want to know. I want to refuse him as much as possible but I cannot he will hurt me or my family. I will not let him; he can't do anything like this. I don't even know him; mother says that I might fall for him and that he is quite handsome. Dark orange eyes with a tan completion and dark blonde hair. If he is so handsome why stoop so low to a simple family, much less to me, a powerless girl that can't stop him. He must be a vile man, wanting to use me up and toss me away for another mistress._

 _This idiot will have a whole lot of fist coming from me if he thinks that he will get away with that, the barbarian monster. Mother says he will visit in two days, so I must be pampered and ready for the wedding. A wedding to a complete stranger in two days! Father must have decided that before he eloped with his mistress and mother just wants to complete his final wish on my life._

 _Why isn't the great Dragon here when I need him, can't he see I need help, he knows that I am suffering from these horrible affairs that have become of my existence. He must be hurt, something must be hurting him, I do believe in him so dreadfully much that it makes me jump every time he responds to me I am truly happy and when he doesn't my stomach twists into knots._

 _Farewell_

 _Annabeth_

I barely looked up during the reading, not even when I felt a presence sit in the seat the Queen sat in hours ago. I glanced up shutting the book and saw Sky sitting across from me with an amused smile on his face, "Oh Prince Sky I did not hear you" I said settling the book down on my lap.

"You are interesting when you read." He stated with a shrug as I narrowed my eyes at him and he put his hands up in surrender, "Not that it's a bad thing Bloom, it is just so interesting how you are easily lost in a book. Besides what book are you reading, I don't believe I have seen it yet before." He asked as he leaned forward to look at the dusty book.

"Your mother lent it to me from the forbidden area." I said softly as I looked back down at my lap and he smiled in earnest, "What?" I asked confused as confusion flickered in my eyes and my eyes locked with his as his smile grew wider.

He shrugged, "Well my mum must like you if she even bothered to not send you to the dungeon for daring to go into the forbidden section." He said honestly, "She barely lets me and I am her son." He chuckled as I giggled, "She also must really trust you." He added after a minute and stared deep into my eyes.

Unconsciously I leaned closer and he did too, suddenly the doors burst open and Brandon strolled into the room with a smirk on his face, I blushed as Sky chuckled and winked at me causing me to blush more, "Sorry to interrupt your moment." Brandon said as I slapped him on the arm and Sky's eyes narrowed at the contact. I rolled my eyes at Sky and Brandon chuckled, "She is all yours mate, I am dating her best friend." Brandon said as Sky raised an eyebrow.

Sky shifted slightly, "So what did you want to inform me about Brandy?" Sky asked as Brandon sent him a playful death glare and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Stella about that nickname." I teased Brandon with a smirk on my face as he shot me a don't-you-dare look.

Brandon rolled his eyes, "Princess Diaspro is waiting outside for you, and might I add she is wearing some seriously ripped clothes." Brandon said with a dark chuckle, "She tried to seduce me." He added with a shiver and Sky looked at him sympathetically, "Why don't you kick her out man?" asked Brandon as I shot Sky a hopeful look.

Sky shook his head at both of us, "Dad has taken quite a liking to her so if I want to remain on his good side than I should probably keep her around and there may be something past that shell of hers." Sky said as I shook my head, "Why shake your head Bloom?" He asked looking at me oddly with a smirk.

I so wanted to rip that smirk off of his handsome face, wait what did I just think, block that thought, I scoffed incredulously, "You don't even know her but if you want to lose any other chance with the other girls than be my guest because I can guarantee you she doesn't give two craps about you. Maybe what your kids will look like if that is what you are looking for in a girl than she is perfect to end the selection right here and right now." I said with a shake of my head as sky smirked again.

"Somebody jealous?" He taunted smirking slightly as I literally got up from my seat and rolled my eyes at him and turned to leave, "She is seriously jealous." He whispered to Brandon as Brandon stifled a laugh.

I turned my head at Sky, "You are lucky you are prince, Sky, or I would have burned you with the dragon flame and trust me you really don't want that to happen to your pretty face." I said sweetly, my words meaning the exact opposite as Sky's jaw dropped and Brandon chuckled.

Brandon patted Sky on the back, "Told you, that you don't want to mess with her or else you want to have the winx club at your necks and possibly our friends." He said laughing as Sky shook him off.

I turned my head to the door, "And Sky I know that because she made my ex-boyfriend cheat on me." I said rather coldly before walking to the door and slamming it, glad for the sound proof walls as I spotted Diaspro flirting with a guard who was smirking cockily. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

Seems I am doing that a lot these days I mused silently as I walked up the staircase to my room. When I finally got up there I saw my newest friends sitting on their beds and talking to each other eagerly with my dress flat down on the bed, smoothed and neatly stitched since it was a queen ball gown. I cleared my throat slightly as they jumped and turned to me. Smiles broke out on their faces as they pampered me and I thought about Annabeth, she seemed so much like me in her faith and style which was blue. I can relate to her because I would react the exact same way. It also made me curious as to how she found out she had magic and why the dragon settled. Perhaps I would read more tonight.

I was so deep in my thoughts that when I looked up I saw Mallory putting a golden locket on me and some dark blue studs. I was wearing a purple sweetheart neckline ball gown. I had my hair in a fancy up do. They also put in a purple lily in my hair. "Thank you so much girls, we should give each other make overs tonight." I suggested as they all smiled softly at me through the mirror.

Danielle twisted my hair into a loose curl with the curling iron, "You are so nice to us Bloom, and it has been a while since people have treated us like normal people." She said softly as I smiled, "Heck Princess Diaspro usually abuses her maids; I have seen two of them down in the hospital wing already." She stated unfolding the girls and spinning me around.

"Perfect." Morgan cooed softly as she smiled at me and lifted me to my feet as Mallory slipped on my dark blue and purple heels. I smiled my thanks before I was guided by a guard to the gardens where the Queen was sitting with a maid pouring her tea. I curtsied to her before I sat down and I maid by the name Lily poured me my tea with a smile.

The Queen sent them off except for a few guards and one of her personal maids, "The maids seem to adore you dear." She said with a wink, she had red hair that was straight and light green eyes, she was wearing a golden gown with silver trimming. I giggled a little bit as a butler brought us something to snack on.

"Thank you Tyler." I said softly as the butler, named Tyler, smiled before he backed away with a bow, I shifted my gaze to the Queen who smiled softly at our exchange, "So what did you want to speak to me about your majesty?" I questioned curiously.

She laughed delicately, "Not much darling, just wanted to get to converse with you. You seem to bring happiness wherever you go, the trait I miss in your mother. It is really refreshing darling" She said softly at the memory.

"Thank you." I said gratefully, "It means so much to me to know what my mother was like." I reached across the table to softly grab her gloved hand as she smiled softly.

She leaned back in her chair, "So what have you discovered so far about the book?" She asked with a small smile. I felt a spark of happiness fill my eyes as I thought about what I had learned.

I smiled in excitement, "It is so good, and I love to know about what Domino used to be like. It didn't even have a kingdom and was divided into factions and some rebels are justifying against the Great Dragon saying it is a myth. But Annabeth is trying to fight her own battles and people believe that she is born without magic but I can just tell that she has magic." I said rambling slightly and covered my mouth with a blush staining my cheeks, "I am sorry your highness it is not lady like to ramble like that." I said mentally reprimanding myself as she laughed.

She waved it off with her hand and smiled brightly, "Pish posh, you mother did the exact same thing years ago when we sat here discussing our mad husbands and the stress of ruling a country and of course we wanted you and Sky to be something in the future." She said smiling softly at the memory as I looked at her shocked.

"Well thank you it is lovely talking to you Queen Samara" I said bowing my head in respect as she laughed as I released a breath I hadn't know I was holding.

She laughed smoothly, "Oh just call me auntie Sammy like you did when you were a kid." She said as I smiled at her. Suddenly my phone on the table buzzed as Stella flashed across the screen. I looked up with pleading eyes and she laughed and nodded for me to go. I walked away for a minute after curtsying and answered the phone.

A green hologram of all of the girls appeared on the phone and I laughed, "Hey girls." I said smiling slightly, "It has only been two days and you already miss me." I pointed out as Stella grinned and the other girls giggled.

"Well darling of course we miss you." Stella said and I could see the sincerity in her eyes she clapped her hands excitedly, "Now tell us about the prince, is he into you?" She asked resting her head on the palms of her hands with curiosity beaming brightly in her honey colored eyes.

I laughed, "Stella it has only been two days and plus I scolded him already." I said giggling as Stella narrowed her eyes and the other girls laughed.

"Bloom if you are going to win you can't just scold a prince." Stella said crossing her arms like a six year old as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up Stell, honestly this girl." Aisha mumbled under her breath as Stella shot her a death glare and I felt the tension kick in and I wasn't even in the room.

"Ok girls so what have you been up to?" Flora asked, ever the peace maker as Stella crossed her arms with a pout but Flora ignored her and looked at me.

I shrugged, "Not much, trying to talk to the other girls, and you interrupted one of my meetings with the Queen." I said thoughtfully sitting down on a nearby bench, "Flora you would absolutely adore the gardens here, just look at it." I said moving the phone from my face to the flowers that were neatly gathered near the water fountain.

"That is beautiful." Flora said in awe as she smiled slightly, "Do you think that we can visit soon/" she asked hopefully as I turned the camera towards me.

"What is the technology like there?" Tecna asked curiously as she allowed a small smile to etch itself onto her pale skin.

"I don't really know girls." I said sighing wishfully as I saw a guard near me motioning for me to hang up, "Listen I got to go." I said sadly as they all smiled sadly at me, "I'll talk to you guys later, ok?" I asked with a sad smile on my face as they all nodded and waved before I hung up.

I looked at the waterfall, specifically at my reflection. Finally I gathered myself together and walked back to the pavilion to chat with the Queen. Later on that night, while the maids were sleeping I started to read the journal I had found earlier.

 _Diary,_

 _It has been a little over a month since my brother was drafted off for war and mother isn't the same anymore. Often she is staring out of the window muttering strange things, she barely sleeps anymore she just sits on her chair staring into space. The doctor came today, not even he knew what was wrong with mother. I pray that he will find something to help my mother, it is slowly draining the life out of her and my little sister is scared._

 _I married my betrothed and he seems to be busy preparing to move down here, he wants to move down here is what really throws me off. His name is Hunter; he is so closed off and distant. I believe that he is seeing a mistress and my sister appears at dinner less and less each day. The Great Dragon did come to me last night but he was only here for a short while and I still cannot tell what the big threat is that is coming. I asked him but he does not tell me. The wedding was horrible on many accounts, my brother was also leaving, he wished to be there for me to help me through the marriage but he could not stay any longer without being threatened of treason._

 _My blood is boiling so much right now. I suppose I should say what happened or start from the beginning. Once I was done writing I walked down stairs, mother was still at the chair mumbling words under her breath. I walked to my sister's room and knocked hearing her panicked voice. I opened the door and the sight that greeted me was simply horrifying, my husband was on her bed without his shirt on and she was in her underthings and their clothes on the floor. While I had been contently writing upstairs my sister who is younger than me is doing that nasty stuff with my husband. I covered my mouth and spat some hurtful words at her._

 _She started to cry but I didn't care I called her a slut and told her to just get out of here. She is not helping our mother or anyone else for that matter, I was deeply ashamed and hurt, and how could my own sister do that to me? Despite that I didn't like Hunter at all, I wanted a happy marriage, I wanted to be happy or at least try to be happy. Tears are streaming down my face right now as I write. By the great dragon please forgive me for my foul language, forgive me for my ignorance and forgive me for my selfishness. I have been so caught up in my own mortal affairs that I have forgotten about the Great Dragon, being selfish in my demands._

 _I beg for forgiveness now and forever, I hope that he can have mercy on me and on my soul._

 _Farewell_

 _Annabeth_

I turned the page and looked up in shock that is heartbreaking, seeing my own blood doing that with my husband, even if he doesn't love me. She had thought he would at least be faithful to her. I settled my focus back on the book and drew the candle closer to me struggling to carry it's warmth to soothe my shaken nerves.

 _Diary,_

 _I saw my sister and husband at breakfast today; they had their heads bowed into their plates eating quietly. I decided to put my husband aside and speak to him. He was quiet, he followed me looking at my back and studying me as it had seemed. We walked into my mother's study and I closed the door behind me and leveled my gaze to him. I said that he should leave this place and that I wanted this marriage to be obliterated tomorrow morning. I also said that I will see if my sister seeks to be married to him instead. He was appalled and may have been grateful under those sorrow filled eyes but I raised my hand to him, I said that he will have to tell his family and he and my sister are not wanted here anymore. I said that I could take care of my own mother and myself._

 _He lowered his gaze to the ground and sadly apologized; I almost felt sorry for the poor excuse for a man and told him to send my sister in. She came in moments later and burst into tears, she reached to hug me but I stepped back causing her to have more tears stream down her face as I felt my own build up. I said that she betrayed me, and that I do not want to see her around here for any while longer, she can either throw herself into her work or she can go with Hunter back to his house. She was shaken and was in grief as she tearfully left the room and I decided to give her until when it was an hour before he would leave._

 _Instead of being saddened and crying miserably by my sisters and my ex-husbands cruelty I decided I would allow them back in within the next month. Allow them to face the punishment but I need my space to deal with the corrupt of my first marriage._

 _I came back just two minutes ago and when I woke up I could smell the burning, the house was on fire, I got my sister and her boyfriend, Hunter, out but my mother would not let me move her. I lost my own mother and I felt my blood boil, the rebels would pay for what they have done to me, taking my own mother from me. Suddenly a dragon surrounded me and I felt a burst of energy, finally realizing my magic, I had the power of the great dragon's breath, the dragon flame and the people who messed with me and wronged with my family would pay for their error. I forgave my sister and ex-husband with a simple nod and we gathered the remains of the house before we headed for an inn to rest at in the wee hours of the morning._

 _It is a new day and the spread of my power would awaken something in Domino, something never seen before. My power would be like no other in the Magic Dimension; it is time for the Great Dragon to finally settle on the right planet._

 _Farewell_

 _Annabeth_

I looked up to see the flickering candle and closed the book and blew out the candle. I curled under the covers of the bed and hid my book under the pillow feeling the cool breeze from the late night.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bet

**Authors note: I have never wrote an Authors note yet for this story but I just want to say that I am so happy that you guys read this. You have no idea how happy it makes me feel to just see how much you love the story, it has only been two chapters but yet I have almost ten reviews. I really love you guys, it is so nice of you to enjoy my story so much to take the time to read and wait for it. Sorry for my spelling errors and thank you for reading this. It almost makes me feel like I could become an author from this but I think I need A LOT of practice before I can even write a book.**

 **I don't own winx club nor the ideas of the selection, really you guys should read it, it is really good.**

 **Chapter 3: The Bet**

Flames danced up in the brightly burning hearth at the head of the table near the King and Queen. Prince Sky was nowhere in sight along with Brandon, Eraklyon was known for its armor but they honored fire for reasons beyond most of the girls in the room. Of course I knew why, it was to honor the loss of Domino, their friendships burned deeply. I sat in between Daisy and Ruby, Daisy was wearing a Lynphean styled dress that barely touched the floor covered in purple rose petals that melted to white at the end of the dress, Ruby had dark red hair with pale skin and honey colored eyes, flecked with red in them, she was wearing red dress darker than her hair which was held up in a high bun. Across from me sat Celeste, Chimera, and Diaspro, the three bullies that immediately signaled each other out from day 1.

The food was a deep soup that tasted almost like heaven, the dresses were gorgeous but I can't help but to be a little uncomfortable, it was nice, it really was. But I am not a princess or a princess raised to this, I like to wear shorts and jeans but this just seemed too fancy for fourteen of us who will not be living here. I stirred my spoon into the soup deep in thought, I hadn't spoken with Sky since I had lashed out at him only yesterday but it had felt longer. Wait, what am I thinking? I won't last to be the final one, than why does my heart feel so comforted here, a comfort I haven't felt in months.

Daisy leaned forward to whisper in my ear, sure I trusted her, well sort of, but she was the girl I was polling for. If anyone should win it should be her, "Do you happen to know where Prince Sky is?" She asked and I could hear the hope in her voice but also I could hear the jealousy. Why would she be jealous over me? I wondered and turned to look at her with curiosity flashing in my eyes as she sighed, "You are his favorite so you should know where he is." She said in a slightly accusing tone and some of the girls looked at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her as she almost scowled but I could tell that she and the other girls all saw me as a threat to their 'relationships' with the Prince. "Well guess what, I don't so you can all quit with your temper tantrums." I scoffed rolling my eyes as she glared at me and so did the other girls before Diaspro leaned forward on the table exposing her chest region which will forever scar me for life.

She rolled her eyes, "Please" She said with a scowl clear as day on her face, "It is obvious that you are an attention whore so why don't you quit you slut games." She said leaning back in her chair with a smug smirk on her face. I have never resisted the urge to bitch slap someone more than in this exact moment. I calmed down not allowing her words to affect me and looked towards the King and Queen; they were quietly talking to each other.

Another girl, Princess Glenn I recognized her as, leaned forward and whispered rather loudly to Lauren of Magix, "I bet she is not even the Princess of Domino and only did it to win the king and queen over." She whispered as Lauren nodded her head in agreement. I actually expected that to happen but I ignored the thought of bringing forth a dragon just to prove myself but that seemed like such an idiotic idea.

Suddenly the guards opened the door to Prince Sky and Brandon, Brandon's face had not a hint of a smile, he had bags under his eyes, dark from the lack of sleep and Prince Sky seemed rather upset as King Erendor stood to his feet. His eyes flashing with curiosity as him and the Prince walked out into the hallway.

I glanced to the Queen, unlike the other girls, something must have happened for her to have such a pale and worried look on her face. Her skin could almost be compared to the white tablecloth below her nervously tapping fingernails. She caught my glance and gave me a short but yet weak smile. If I had blinked I would not have caught the sadness in her eyes, I glanced at the door in almost worry. Worry for the horrid news that the King and Prince were discussing in private.

The Prince and the King walked back into the room and I tried to look into Sky's eyes but he refused to meet my gaze. Hushed whispers rose up around the room as they began to eat. I looked down at my own food in disdain; my appetite suddenly was gone and replaced with just anxiety. The King looked up and I saw his eyes watch the room like a hawk; he saw me glancing at him and briefly nodded at me before continuing his search for whatever he had in mind.

Instead of eating my meal or finishing my meal I watched as everyone else did, I did not want the meal to go to waste and it seemed to look so nice. Perhaps the maids would enjoy it more than I would I silently mused as I twirled the end of my spoon into the soup as I noticed Diaspro, Chimera, and Celeste get up while giving me silent death glares before they walked out of the room in deep conversation. I got up and grabbed the soup before a maid walked up to me, "Ma'am are you not hungry?" She asked confused as I looked at her. She seemed fairly hungry and I felt sorry for her, maybe she would enjoy it more than me.

"I am not hungry but perhaps you would enjoy it more than me." I said as she gasped when I gently put the bowl in her hand, she opened her mouth to protest, "Please, I do not feel comfortable eating this nice food, not even wanting it, while you would be more than gracious to have it." I said in a begging tone but a tone that opened to no discussion as she looked past me to the King and Queen, silently asking them if she would be ok to eat.

The Queen laughed lightly behind her hand, "Oh Sara sit down, Lady Bloom offered you her meal and if it is ok with my husband if you eat it at our table than it is perfectly fine with me." She said smiling warmly as the Sara shifted her gaze to the King who grinned.

"Go ahead enjoy yourself Sara." He said as she smiled gratefully and hugged me in a one handed hug before sitting in my seat as I smiled watching as she eagerly ate and the remaining girls glared holes in my back as I turned to leave, "Bloom that was very nice of you to do." Erendor stated but I did not see any sign of anger or hate in his voice or in his face.

I curtsied, "If I do not enjoy it or am hungry than why not give to those that have less than I have fortunately been blessed with." I said politely and he smiled leaning back in his chair.

"You are quite like your father Princess Bloom." He said waving me off as I nodded my head and left the room. I walked down the hallway as I heard the dining room door open. I braced myself for one of the girls to threaten or try to get me to lash out but that never came as I had suspected. Instead I saw Brandon run up to me and he walked into step with me.

"What's the matter Brandon?" I asked him as he sighed casting me a sideways glance, he really was exhausted and I could see it on his face but I could also see the fault in my sentence, "I am sorry Brandon I forgot that it is most likely forbidden for me to know." I said looking at him with an apologetic face as he smiled weakly.

He sighed, "It is ok Bloom, I am just worried that's all." I could tell he was lying through his teeth but I decided not to push it, he is like a big brother to me after all, but if he can't tell me than I won't beg or press for him to tell me, "That was a very nice thing for you to do back there." He said trying to change the subject and clear the air around us.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I just felt like it was the right thing to do, I was bound to give it to a maid instead of giving it to someone who would not enjoy it." I said truthfully as I looked past us, "Why is it that every time we hang out or talk people assume that I am committing treason?" I asked as Brandon stifled a laugh and I slapped his shoulder playfully, "Hey" I whined in a playful tone, "You can't laugh if they are talking about you." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Sorry little sis, I just couldn't help it." he said with a shrug, he seemed so happy and carefree right now I just hope that whatever is going on doesn't ever damper his mood which makes him the perfect guy for Stella. "So how much do you like Sky, he is pretty cool uh/' He asked teasingly nudging my shoulder, but I could tell that his over protective big brother side was starting to kick in.

I immediately blushed as Brandon raised an eyebrow, "I am not sure how to feel." I answered honestly as he looked at me with a questioning glance, "It's just I can't help but think that he will be like Andy." I said lowly averting my eyes, "He is dating fifteen girls at the same time, don't you think that is like cheating?" I asked him finding much more interest in the dark red curtains.

He sighed running a hand through his hair. "I get how you can see it like that, but think about what he is going through." He said as I looked at him and raised an eyebrow while he held his hands up in defense "Don't look at me like that. But Sky has to figure out which one of you will be perfect for his future wife and the Queen Eraklyon needs. Add to that he has to figure out how to run a planet while spending time with you girls." Brandon said.

I sighed, "You're right Brandon but I don't want to fall for a guy that might not even pick me in the end." I said shifting from foot to foot as we walked down the empty hall that had a guard here and there; they eyed us with curiosity but did not press the matter. "I would also make a terrible Queen." I added as Brandon laughed.

He slung an arm over my shoulder, "Bloom you are more polite and well-mannered than those pigs in ball gowns in there" he said as I burst out laughing as he chuckled. I heard a set of footsteps approach us as Sky appeared beside Brandon. I could not decide what his eyes had shown but he seemed angry and eyed me and Brandon with suspicion which Brandon caught onto, he sighed removing his arm, "How many times do I have to say it mate? I am dating her best friend and she is like my little sister. Also why would I do that to you?" Brandon asked throwing his hands up.

Sky sighed and unclenched his jaw which I had not noticed was clenched. "Speaking of Stella, maybe you should go call her." I suggested hoping that Sky wanted us to just talk. I wanted to apologize for being absolutely inconsiderate of Sky's feelings yesterday.

Brandon laughed with his hands raised next to his head, "Ok I can tell when I am not wanted, thanks little sis." He said sarcastically as he walked away but not before winking at us as I giggled and Sky chuckled.

Sky and I turned to walk down the hallway that me and Brandon were walking down, guards bowed to the prince as some maids passed by us giggling at me and I saw Morgan who winked at me as I mentally face palmed, "So I wanted to say I am sorry for being cold to you yesterday." I mumbled as Sky smirked and I saw out of the corner of my eye him lean closer.

"I am sorry I did not quite catch that, what did you say?" he teased as I playfully punched his shoulder causing him to laugh, "You're already forgiven but please don't let Andy get in the middle of your trust boundaries." He added and I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

I looked down at the shiny dress that I was wearing, feeling even more uncomfortable, "Why do we have to wear these stupid dresses, I feel like a giant cake." I complained throwing my hands up in the air in frustration as Sky laughed, "What is so funny mister?" I asked poking him in the shoulder.

He laughed even harder, almost bending over to do so as I rolled my eyes, "Fine how about we make a bet?" He asked as I walked off and he finally caught up to me with an amused smile on his face.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh and what do you want to bet on?" I asked as he smiled showing off his pearly whites, out of the corner of my eye I saw Diaspro, Chimera, and Celeste approach us but I ignored them until they curtsied before us.

Diaspro straightened and smile like a Cheshire cat as Sky shifted uncomfortably, the girls were wearing dresses that revealed their chests, "Prince Sky" diaspro practically purred as she walked forward to stroke his arm, "We were wondering if you would like to join one of us?" She asked as her smile widened. I mentally rolled my eyes; she was trying to get him to her bed.

Sky shrugged her off as her expression faltered slightly but she smiled nonetheless, she was almost hopeful that he would accept her request, "That would be enough ladies, now if you will excuse us." He said brushing her off as she and the other two bimbos walked off. He focused his gaze on me, "Now if I win this bet you have to go on a date with me." He said as he leaned towards me.

I paused, "And if I win I don't have to wear these dresses for a week." I said smiling, "But what should the bet be on?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged, "Didn't think that far" he said as I slapped his left arm, "What if I ship an Eraklyon designer dress to your best friend and if she cries than you win but if she doesn't than I win." He suggested holding out a hand to shake.

I smirked shaking his hand, "You've got yourself a bet." I said shaking his hand as he signaled a maid to us and ordered her for a dress for the Princess of Solaria and he handed me a feather and paper and I raised an eyebrow at him but wrote away.

 _Stella,_

 _The palace is quite enjoyable and just look at this dress; I bet it makes you want to cry, ;). Also I am wearing dresses like this almost every day of the week which is quite annoying but you will enjoy it better than I will. Talk to you later girl and tell King Radius and Queen Luna I said hi._

 _-Bloom_

I handed the letter to the maid along with the feather and me and Sky smirked at each other before walking off in opposite directions. I walked into my room and saw my maids gossiping with each other as they tended to their chores. "So what's the latest gossip?" I asked as I plopped down on my bed and they all shared a grin with a certain sparkle in their eyes.

"Well" Mallory said, "I heard that a grand ball is coming up for the girls to enjoy time with their family and friends." She said thoughtfully waving a duster at me as I giggled.

Danielle scoffed rolling her eyes as she swept up the floor, "I heard that you gave your dinner to Sara" She said smiling slightly as the girls all turned to me and I shrugged, "It was quite nice of you to do, she has been so hungry and sad for the past month." She added after a minute sweeping up the floor.

"Yeah I heard about that, apparently the guy she loves is dating another maid and she is heartbroken, poor thing" Morgan said sighing slightly in sympathy for the other girl as she smiled sadly rearranging my books, "Anyways" She said clearing her throat, "I saw the book under your pillow and might I add you sure are curious." She said.

I threw a pillow at her as she ducked and laughed, "Do you guys talk about me this much to the other maids?" I asked with a mocking pout as they laughed at my expression and nodded, I groaned and rolled over on my bed, "Even to Diaspro's maids." I said with venom at saying Diaspro's name as they all shared looks.

Danielle put her hands up mockingly, "Sorry miss but it is not their fault she is such a horrible person." She said overdramatically winking at me, "Besides you are their favorite." She added as she ducked under the pillow I threw at her and she turned to me with a pout.

I rolled my eyes picking up my book that I borrowed from the library, "Why don't you girls watch some T.V?" I suggested as I opened the book to the correct page and they raised an eyebrow at me but complied anyway as I tossed Morgan the remote.

I opened the book and looked into the book hearing the T.V. girl talk shows on the television and smiled over the book as I looked at the next entry.

 _Diary,_

 _They don't believe me when I tell that I have powers, what idiots they are. Even my sister and ex-husband believe the rumors and I almost want to spit into their faces but I maintain my cool and peace. The great dragon came to me last night and it seemed that we were at the beginning of time, he said that with each day that passes Ciaran becomes more and more better, he also claims that he plans to raise and unlock something sinister. Something that was locked away eons ago to prevent something that could destroy everything that is light in the Magic Dimension._

 _I want to go to the sage again and I did but what I found left me with my hand over my mouth and tears in my eyes. She is dead, gone with her dark skin turned into pale with purple marks that seem to say she was poisoned. The town is in chaos and the girl who hates me the most and who started the bullying, Narissa is saying that I poisoned her and I am absolutely in shock. How dare she accuse me of such a horrible feat?_

 _If I wasn't such a forgiving person I would have blasted her away from here. I walked into my sister's room to something I never wanted to see my younger sister be doing, she was underneath my husband under a blanket, her eyes widened when she saw me and I quickly slammed the door and walked away in shock. Hunter is no longer the guy I married and he will have nothing to do with me if I still stand, neither will my disgusting sister._

 _That act is just so horrid to walk into, it made me forget what I wanted to tell her which is that we are leaving this place, every day on the way to the market I pass the burned remains of my house, burned by the rebels. I remember being awoken by the sound of a dragon's roar and dashing out of the bed once I smelled smoke. I was on my way to the market when I bumped into someone and found myself looking into sky blue eyes that seemed like the sky on a warm summer day. He had tanned skin unlike my own and had dirty blonde hair that looked like a beautiful mix of blonde and brunette colors._

 _We were lost into a trance until Narissa pulled him away scowling darkly at me, I hate her, and how dare she try to do that to me? I regained my composure and walked along the path to the market. Throughout today we would lock eyes or accidently bump into each other, I can't help it that I find myself lost in his eyes and in his smile or in his looks._

 _Great Dragon what is the matter with me, can I really be falling for a guy that I just met, a guy I have never known before today. Is this what love at first sight feels like?_

 _Sincerely_

 _Annabeth_

I glanced up after I finished the page to a butler opening the door; he poked his head in and soon walked in with three sealed envelopes in his hand. For a minute my mind was too dazed to register the fact that he held them out to me with a deep bow until he cleared his throat. I immediately blushed, "I am so sorry Anthony, and could you please leave?" I asked as I collected the letters from his gloved hands before he walked away without a look back. He shut the door and I looked at my maids who were smirking at me, for a moment I forgot they were there.

"Go ahead open it." Mallory said almost too eagerly as Danielle rolled her eyes but still smiled as Morgan hugged her with a side hug out of excitement, she gave her a death glare as Morgan smiled and shrugged innocently.

I rolled my eyes and peeled open the first letter, immediately recognizing the wording and style as Stella's. I started to read it as the maids practically leaped on the bed to look over my shoulder sensing that I didn't want to read it out loud. Which I didn't mind one bit.

 _Bloom,_

 _I almost wanted to cry when I opened the box, a DESIGNER DRESS. I HAVE A DESIGNER DRESS FROM ERAKLYON! I heard that I was the first to receive a gift from you and the prince. So you must being doing the right thing but do try not to yell at him. Have you kissed yet? If you have you better tell me or I will murder you. Love you darling!_

 _Guess what also happened, Brandy invited me to the palace for a week to meet his parents. So I can also see you since Brandon's family stay's in the palace so expect ultimate sleepovers. Also somebody leaked the news that during a rebel attack, BTW was it terrifying I would have been petrified but you stayed for you looooovvvvveeeerrrrrr, that you brought your maids to the safety rooms. Is that true? I also heard that you guys are best friends, but they better not come before me or I will blast them. Introduce us when I come to meet you in two weeks._

 _Have fun on the report and I may or may not have eaten a bunch of sugar after my excitement of getting a DESIGNER DRESS._

 _-Stella_

 _PS See you later girlie._

I literally burst out laughing at that letter along with my maids, Stella was pretty boy crazy, no correction she was crazy about my love life. Danielle cracked a smile as she stifled her laughing fit but Mallory and Morgan had no time hiding their giggles and Mallory almost fell off of the bed with tears rolling out of her eyes, Morgan put a hand on Danielle's shoulder as she struggled to not cry tears of laughter.

"Oh Stella always gets me to crack a smile." I said wiping a laughing tear from my eye as I put the letter on the nightstand and reached for the second letter and opened it. I didn't recognize the writing but I started to read anyways.

 _We are coming for you Bloom, we know who you are and we are coming for you, do exactly as we say and we won't hurt you or your beloved prince. We have many resources that can end a certain prince's life so make your choice wisely._

I gasped with my eyes wide and stared at the letter in shock before I noticed that it was written in black lipstick. Only one person I know has black lipstick, Chimera, that witch was trying to scare me out of the competition but I put the letter aside with no response to it, or at least no response out loud.

I grabbed the third letter and opened it and instantly a smile bloomed on my face, the girls all shared a grin as I smiled with my eyes sparkling. The letter held above my lap.

 _Bloom,_

 _Seems that you have lost the bet my dear, so I expect you to meet me out by the stables for riding. See you tomorrow my dear at 11:00 in your riding gear for a picnic in the woods and a surprise._

 _-Your beloved Prince_

 _Prince Sky of Eraklyon_

I lied down on the bed as the other girls giggled and I threw a pillow at them, it hit Mallory in the face and she stopped laughing as I burst out laughing, she tossed it back to me but I dodged causing it to hit Danielle instead, she screamed and fell off of the bed as we all burst out laughing at our actions.

I don't know why and I don't know how but I fell asleep with a smile on my face, I don't know why it warmed my heart to think of Sky, he just always seemed to make me happy and I just feel like something is burning in me more than just the dragon fire when I am with him, it isn't like anything I have ever felt before. Is this really happening? Am I really falling for Prince Sky of Eraklyon?


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

The sunlight poured in the window as I groaned turning over in my bed with my pillow covering my head, I heard the maids giggling as they tried and succeeded in pulling the pillow off of my head and Kiko hopped on my head as I laughed through my foggy mind. I shook my head to wake myself up before I noticed that Danielle had already left to draw the bathe and Mallory picked Kiko up and off of my head as Morgan practically dragged me out of bed. Danielle came out of the bathroom and they shoved me in, shutting the door in my face as I looked in the mirror. Noting my bedhead which would have made a fantastically funny picture, Stella would have laughed so hard she was crying.

I sighed, I really do miss the girls, Stella would be constantly pestering me about getting ready, Musa would turn on the best music to listen to, and Aisha would be sitting on the bed next to Flora as they chatted with me and Aisha would be cracking jokes, and Tecna would be reminding us of the time. I smiled at the memory before I got into the bath and sat down in the bubbles relieving my back of the tension.

I got out of the bathe and started to dry my hair, I figured that the girls would have already picked out my outfit for the day and Mallory would be ordering my breakfast in the room. I put on a black bra and panty set and wrapped a towel around me before I stepped out of the bathroom as they pulled me to my bed where two dresses were on the bed. One of them was a dark blue riding gown that has dark blue jacket like corset that went to above the thigh and a light blue skirt with red patterns in the top part of the dress and a red and gold cape that trailed behind the dress and a set of dark blue knee high riding boots. The other dress was dark red that had the same theme and dark blue designs and a dark blue cape and dark red riding boots. Mallory held the red dress against my chest but then shook her head before she held the blue dress against my chest.

She smiled and nodded her head as Morgan picked out my make-up for the day. Mallory made me wear the comfortable silk dress and put me in the dark blue boots before Morgan sat me down and began applying a light coat of make-up as Danielle put my hair up in a bun and added a dark blue flower in my hair on the left side. Morgan spun the chair before she nodded in satisfaction.

I looked at myself, they really did know how to do this, and they made me look almost princess worthy, "Morgan you are definitely going to have to teach me how you do my make-up. I might as well take you home with me." I joked as they giggled and I grinned.

Morgan leaned over my shoulder, "Well darling it is only a talent certain people can carry, hint, hint not you" Morgan joked back as I mocked being hurt putting a dramatic hand on my chest as Mallory giggled at the exchange.

Suddenly Brandon poked his head in, through the door, he smiled once he saw me and he walked over to me, "Wow little sis, you look gorgeous, should I send a pick to Stella?' He asked with a playful wink as I laughed at him, "I don't know how you girls manage to get her in a gown; Stella has tried and ended up with marker on her face the next day or fake dye in her hair." He joked as I punched his shoulder playfully.

I rolled my eyes at him, "If you show Stella I will draw marker on your face." I playfully threatened as he mocked being hurt; he put a hand over his chest and wore a hurt expression. Me and the other girls giggled at his action as he pouted.

"You would dare ruin this masterpiece." He joked playfully as he looked super-duper offended.

I rolled my eyes and ruffled his hair, "What masterpiece?" I asked playfully as he gasped pretending to be offended.

"Ok you two, we have to finish getting her ready so shoo." Danielle said practically pushing him out of the room as he put his hands up in surrender, "Idiot" she mumbled walking back to me and the girls but she smiled nonetheless as I raised an eyebrow.

I turned to the other girls as they shrugged and I turned back to her, "Don't tell me you like him." I said playfully but with a tone of seriousness in my voice.

Danielle looked practically disgusted, "No way, I do not like him." She said as I breathed a sigh of relief and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Good because he has a girlfriend, Princess Stella of Solaria." I said standing up as she smiled slightly but I could detect the sadness in her eyes, I slung an arm over her shoulder, "Hey I can totally set you up with a guy when Stell gets here, trust me she will find you the perfect guy." I said as she smiled.

Morgan peered at the wall clock and gasped, "It is 10:40, and we better get you to the stables to meet up with the Prince." She said as they all dragged me out into the hallway and to the gardens, but we went a little further. Suddenly I saw the building in the distance and dismissed the girls before walking to the stables. I leaned against a wooden pillar on the outside and watched to see where Sky was.

Suddenly two hands covered my eyes and I smiled knowing or guessing that it was Sky, "Sky? Is that you?" I said moving his hands and turning around to see his smiling face.

He bowed and picked up my hand, planting a kiss on it as I curtsied to hide my blush, "I see that blush on your face Bloomy." He said teasingly as he guided me into the stables. I stuck my tongue out at him as he rolled his eyes, "How mature sweetheart." He said and he guided me to two horses. One of the horses was dark colored with a white diamond like mark on her forehead before her snout. I reached up to pet her, at first she recoiled from my touch but she eventually leaned into it, "Seems that she loves you Bloomy." Sky stated with an amused face as I rolled my eyes at him.

"What's her name?" I asked curiously as I watched him go grab two saddles, one of them was a dark brown color while the other was a light brown color with a dragon symbol in it. I inwardly gasped, it was a Domino crest. He placed that one on the dark horse and the dark brown one on the other horse. The other horse was an ashy white with clear blue eyes, he had a dark white mane and it curled over on one side of his face.

"Celia." Sky stated as he started to mount his horse, I blushed in embarrassment, I don't know how to mount a horse, it has been years since I did so I sort of forgot, I looked at him again and I saw him chuckle, "You don't know how to mount a horse?" He half asked and half said before he smirked in amusement. Jerk.

I crossed my arms, "When you are training to be a fairy or battling villains to save your butt, I don't think you have time to ride a horse throughout the chaos." I said annoyed at him, he chuckled again. Seriously what is this dudes problem; I grabbed the reins of the horse and guided her out of the stables and to the open grass.

Sky, of course, followed me with a smirk on his face. I put a hand on my chin, trying to remember how to get on as Sky got off of his horse and walked over to me, he picked me up and I squealed in protest, "Up you go." He said as he put me on the horse and I found my footing.

I blushed embarrassed, "You didn't have to do that." I mumbled with a faint blush on my cheeks, "I am way too heavy to be lifted up like a kid." I said guiding my horse to where he was, already back on his horse.

He shrugged, "I don't mind and plus you're light." He said as he started to get his horse to steadily walk and I followed suit. I glanced back down at the dragon crest and stared at it, I didn't notice Sky was watching until he coughed, I glanced up, "I always saw that mark and I never understood it, what is it?" He asked curiously.

It was odd that the dragon looked like that because on my shoulder I have the exact same birth mark, "It's the Domino family crest." I stated as he looked at me in amazement, "I just wonder how it got here." I said as we walked side by side.

"Our parents were friends; I have no doubt that they must have left that here." Sky said as he offered me a smile but somehow I couldn't smile back, my parents, I wonder if the King and Queen would just tell me about them instead of letting me find out on my own, I do that all the time and they are the ones with the answers. "What's wrong?" Sky asked as he looked at me worriedly.

I smiled glancing up and shook my head to clear it, "It's nothing Sky, just thinking about my parents." I said as he shifted uncomfortably on his horse and he glanced at the clear light blue sky that reminded me of his eyes.

"I can't imagine what that was like." Sky stated and I smiled weakly at him, "But let's get off these depressing matters and race." He said with a smirk as he readied himself for a race.

"Oh it's on like Donkey Kong." I said smirking as I also readied myself for the race; I didn't allow him to finish counting down before I took out and heard him yell cheater after me. Celia helped me to dash through the woods dodging the tree branches and trees or the ivy that stood in our way before Sky finally jumped in front of me and I pouted slightly as he laughed. Finally we stopped and I giggled getting off of the horse with his help. I saw a head of chocolate hair and also a head of golden hair. That golden hair was so familiar. When she turned around I gasped and ran to her, "Stella" I beamed smiling brightly.

"Brandon" Brandon said as he mockingly beamed and I hit him over the head as Sky laughed and so did Stella, he pouted at us and pointed an accusing finger at Stella, "Babe tell them to stop laughing at me." He said doing the puppy dog eyes as Stella giggled and kissed his nose.

"Too much PDA" I screamed in fake protest as Stella hit my arm and kissed Brandon again and I rolled my eyes as I sat down on the grass beside Sky.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Don't you think it's wrong that they are having this going on in front of us?" He asked with an amused look as I smiled at him.

"How long do you think it's going to go on for?" I asked shifting slightly as he smirked.

"Ok I think five minutes." He said, "If I win we go on a second date." He said.

"You just love going on dates with me." I said poking the tip of his nose, "But I think two and since I lost the last bet I get the same thing." I said in a slightly demanding tone as he laughed and nodded his head.

After a minute they broke apart, "Finally bro I thought you would never come up for air." Sky teased Brandon but I gave him a look, he held his hands up in mock surrender, "Fine you win, I'll get you those jeans in your room later." He said gruffly.

"Awe poor boy needs a hug." I said teasingly as Brandon and Stella watched us amused.

"Ok Sky and Brandon I need my BFF right now, come on Bloom." Stella said as she dragged me a little bit away, when I looked at her she smirked, "I thought you said that you weren't close." She said pointing an accusing finger at me as I put my hands up in surrender, "Now for the serious question, do you like him?" She asked as I blushed and sat down and she sat down next to me.

I sighed, "I don't want to because I know that he is also dating other girls and I know that he probably just sees me as another task but I can't help it, I feel like at one minute he might like me but the next I am so confused. I think I might like him but I don't know for sure." I said as I rubbed my upper arms uncomfortably.

She gave me a side hug, "Bloom I understand your reasoning but just give him a chance to prove to you that he likes you. If he does than you have a chance to be with him and him with you but if you don't we can go back and look for your parents." She said smiling slightly as I shivered at the thought, "Also we can eat some ice cream and watch some chick flicks." She added causing me to laugh.

"I guess so." I said and finally I looked up and caught Sky's eye for one moment, it seemed he was arguing with Brandon, "What are they arguing about?" I asked as she looked at them and sighed.

"Brandon is reprimanding Sky, he is telling him that if he breaks your heart than he will murder him." She said chuckling softly after that, "I like that you and Brandon get along so well, like brother and sister, now if only the world could see that." She said in a joking tone but partially serious one.

I sighed and looked at Sky again, taking in every detail of him and I heard Stella sigh beside me and I looked at her and she looked back at me with a knowing look in her eyes, "What is it?" I asked and she smiled slightly.

"You look at him more than you ever did with you know who. I can tell that there is something in between you two that no one else has with him. If Amore comes and tells you that you have met your one than go for it." She said softly snickering at the last part about Amore, her pixie and the pixie of love.

I laughed, "We should be getting back." I said as she laughed and stood up offering me a hand which I took and stood up along with her. We walked back hearing Brandon and Sky arguing loudly.

"I have to give everyone a chance Brandon." Sky almost yelled as Brandon narrowed his eyes at him and I could see his fist clench.

"I am telling you if you break my little sister's heart I will murder you." He said running a hand threw his hair in frustration, Sky needs to back off or he will get punched.

"She's not even your sister" Sky exploded, "and I can pick who ever I want even if Bloom starts to like me, why should I care? It is my choice not hers so just leave it alone." This time he was yelling but I didn't care, I felt the tears come before I even had time to think and I didn't think, I just ran, hearing Stella call out for me but I ran faster and faster not caring.

It was the scariest thing in my life, running while crying, crying while running. I ran deeper into the woods and tripped over something hearing footsteps beside me, "Leave me alone, please, just leave me alone." I whispered brokenly as the tears came and Sky picked me up bridal style. He darted us back to Brandon and Stella as Brandon glared at Sky seeing me in tears and he was about to punch him but Stella stopped him.

Stella gave Sky a disappointed look as he put me down and Sky told them quietly to leave so he could help. They left reluctantly mentally telling me to scream for help if he tried to hurt me again, I felt the sting of cuts on my arms but they closed up within a few moments, "Bloom you shouldn't have listened into that, me and Brandon were just mad at each other, I didn't mean a word I said, if I did than do you think you would be my first date." He said as he forced me to look him in the eye. I saw sincerity burning brightly in them as I wiped away my tears.

"I believe you" I whispered as he smiled in joy as we stared into each-other's eyes before he leaned down and I picked my head up still staring into his eyes, searching him for any trace of anything that would hurt me but I found nothing.

His warm lips covered my own as he kissed me, it was a small kiss but filled with such emotion that left me more confused than ever, we broke apart and Stella and Brandon came back but smirked registering what had just happened, "You ok little sis." Brandon asked crouching down to match my height with his signature smirk.

I hit him upside the head and he frowned and Stella giggled, after that we pulled out the picnic basket and enjoyed a nice picnic in the woods chatting ever so often. I looked over and saw Stella and Brandon curled up together, her head on his chest as he kissed the top of her head and she smiled at him threw closed eyelids.

I looked at Sky as I saw him looking at me and I turned away embarrassed hearing a chuckle behind me as I faint pink blush appeared on my cheeks. I instead focused on the Sky above, finally noticing how the day had gone. Stella would probably have to get back soon because I was not allowed to see my friends yet because they figured it would make me home sick and it did.

Finally we went back and later on into the night, I lit a candle with my magic and pulled out the diary or the domino book as I like to refer to it as.

 _Diary,_

 _He is here! By the great Dragon he is here! Ciaran arrived at the village late last night, I saw him from my window. He had dark hair with pale skin and dark brown eyes. He smirked once he caught me looking at him. Worried for my home I slipped into my robe and crept out and followed him. He walked to the town hall that had a dragon that curled about. He peered behind me and I hid and held in my gasp as he turned back around and walked to the Church. I silently followed him, chanting undetecting spells that would make sure he could not sense me. I crept in behind him to see men dressed in black with skeleton bodies, their faces were dark and horrid._

 _What was he doing? I had wondered watching as he stepped up to where the priest usually sat to preach about the Dragon. He scowled watching the marks of the Dragon as the men in black circled around him creating marks and he smirked evilly chanting a spell that made the wind blow and the windows break. Many people ran in but they didn't see me, instead they saw him, some cowered in fear as others grabbed their swords. Ciaran blew them back with a flick of his hand._

 _Finally, having enough I stepped out as the strongest fairies and witches in our village transformed into their winx or their witch forms. My sister, Veronica, and Hunter ran into the room and gasped in fear. I also saw the mysterious man I bumped into the other day. How far away that seemed. I stepped forward as spells were fired all across the church and conjured a flaming ball in my hand and fired. He held up a shield dodging the attacks but the fire ball had knocked him over. He scowled and glared at me with his dark eyes, I wanted to run, and I willed my feet to do something seeing the dark energy coming straight for me. I held up my hand and a fire dome appeared around me and everyone else._

 _He started to chant again faster this time, causing the wind to howl in almost anguish and a dark energy filled the room. Three figures were rising out of the portal and almost everyone cowered away. I have to stop him I had thought and willed myself to transform, this is my destiny. I can save them from Ciaran and when I did I heard a gasp but also the Great Dragon's voice calmly in my ears as a flaming dragon surrounded me. It attacked Ciaran and the figures disappeared after they cried out in annoyance. I remember dropping to the ground and then everything went black._

 _I woke up in the hotel room with a doctor next to me, he said my fever had spiked and was now at, permanently, 103 degrees Fahrenheit. I gasped in shock but the sound of the Dragon's voice somehow calmed me down enough to respond. I felt fine and it didn't seem that I had a fever but I left anyways before I bumped into the same guy from the other day. We talked and I found out that his name was Calvin. He was dating Narissa and it seemed he planned to propose and I felt my heart crack for some reason._

 _I was hurt when I came back and I couldn't understand why, by the great dragon tell me, can he tell me that everything is ok, that it was just a dream. Is this just a dream?_

 _-Annabeth_

I felt my heart break for Annabeth, she was almost in love with him but instead he was with and marrying Narissa. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the tears stream down my cheeks. I am falling for someone again and I am scared. It made me have a flashback to that night many months ago.

 _Flashback:_

 _Frost coated the ground, making it look almost magical. Even though I am in a magical world I could not help but to twirl around as the cold wind pushed my loose hair and scarf into the wind. I wore a pair of white skinny jeans, some knee high light brown heeled boots and a light blue bubble coat with a light blue and pink heart hat and scarf. I was going to meet my boyfriend of one year, Andy, it was our one year anniversary and I held a dark red shopping bag in my left hand. Of course, we had many fights and many bumps in the road but he was being extremely sweet lately. It almost seemed phony but I barely cared for that._

 _I walked down the paved sidewalk, watching as the hover cars floated speedily on the cobblestone road, of course it wasn't that kind of material, it was a magic material that allowed the cars to float in such a fashion but I did not care for that, that was Tecna's specialty. I frowned slightly; I had another fight with the girls today, seriously today of all days. They, of course didn't care, I shook my head and walked to my boyfriend's apartment building. After going through the elevator and through the main office I was finally in front of his door. I fished the key out of my bag before jamming it into the lock._

 _The door creaked open, Andy was nowhere in sight and I almost left but a noise came from his bedroom. Dumbly I walked to the door and the sounds got louder, until they turned into moaning. I covered my hand in shock as tears gathered in my eyes and opened the door. Biggest mistake of my life, hey that should be a sign. Andy was on the bed with his shirt off and another person, a girl, she had curly macaroni looking hair and when I saw her face I gasped as they didn't notice me until I dropped the bag in my hand and they snapped their heads towards me. "Bloom" Andy mumbled hurriedly getting out of bed._

 _I held my hand out to stop him as Diaspro wrapped herself in his covers and smirked at me smugly while Andy looked at loss, he was speechless for words and I could see the pain in his eyes, I slapped him and he flung his head to the side, "How dare you?" I hissed out, now furious as he looked at me in shock and a trace of anger, "How the fuck dare you?" I snapped at him shoving him back with my finger._

 _I walked out of the room but before I even reached outside of the door frame, "Oh and Diaspro, if you were that jealous of me you didn't need to act like a slut that everyone knows you are. I almost feel bad for you Andy but wait I don't believe that is in my vocabulary right now." I said smirking at them over my shoulder before I stormed out of the room._

 _Andy, clearly not taking the hint followed me out after wrapping a towel around his waist. He stepped in front of the doorway with his hair messed up, probably when she ran her fingers through it I thought bitterly as I glared at him. "Listen Bloom, Diaspro doesn't matter to me, you know I love you, now if you listen than maybe we can work this out, than we can do whatever." I almost hurled at what he was implying, there was no way in hell that I was going to go anywhere near him or stay near him._

 _I reached my hand up to pretend to cradle his cheek as he smirked, but then I slapped him, hard, "Listen to me Andy and listen well, I will never fucking talk to, listen to, or even look at you again. You think some pathetic words are going to get me to fall to your bed. Newsflash it isn't so go fuck yourself." I snapped feeling my fist clench and fire in them. The smoke licked my fingers from my clenched fist, "Correction go fuck that slut on your bed." I said as I pushed him aside and was about to storm into the hallway when he reached out to grab my arm, painfully._

 _I was about to fire a spell at him but I wanted to see what he would try to do, "Come on babe." He said groaning as he tried to push himself against me, I fired the spell at him and smirked when it hit him where it really hurts, his forehead. I also fired a spell at a sensitive area._

 _I walked over to him and picked up his chin, "Don't you ever call me babe again Ass-hole." I snapped slapping him with fire and walked calmly out of the room, leaving the door open as I walked away without looking back. Only when the wind blew hard against my face did I cry, I cried for my broken heart, and I kicked the side of a broken can, not realizing there was glass inside until the glass hit above my knee. It filled with blood but I did not care, I was numb with pain._

 _I walked to the bus stop, collapsing on the bench as I cried, the bus finally came and I got on and went to Alfea, I was glad it was dark but I just wanted to go to sleep and feel numb again. When I got back to the dorm it was quiet and I collapsed in tears. Falling to my knee, crying harder and harder until I crawled to the room that Flora and I shared._

 _I heard voices inside, my friends were talking but I opened the door and they stopped talking and looked at me as my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. Flora screamed and ran to me as I burst into tears, I curled up into a ball as I heard Musa and Stella mutter curse words but Aisha calmed down although I could see her anger, "Andy-h-h-h-he ch-e-eat-t-te-e-ed o-o-o-o-n-n m-m-m-e-e." I said through my tears as Musa's eyes widened in shock._

" _Andy cheated on her." She said and I could see the anger burning in her eyes, the words broke my heart even more, she placed a hand on my shoulder, "With who?" She asked calmly but I could see the fire in her eyes. I could the fire in everyone's eyes, I sighed before I told them the story of what happened, my voice cracking at certain parts but they comforted me until I fell asleep on Stella's shoulder as they plotted revenge._

 _End Flashback:_

The tears gathered before I could stop them and for once I cried for my heartbreak, for my sadness for Annabeth, and for my fear of losing Sky. I turned the page and started to read, I know that this is the real diary of someone but I need to know what happened, would Annabeth find her love and would he find her or will she find someone else? To my amazement I couldn't read the words, my vision was too blurry so I decided to call it quits for the night.

I turned off the candle and fell down on my pillow as tears soaked it. I am afraid, I am so afraid, I feel a spark with Sky unlike anything else but I am afraid of it, what if it breaks my heart? What if he breaks my heart? I am falling for someone and I am scared.


	5. Chapter 5: I am afraid

_Diary,_

 _The council of each faction will be coming today, they will come to our small town, there is the faction Erathia, Scilofoci, Kumacia, and Ficoria. The Erathia faction is made of the healing fairies and wizards; they aren't warriors but the rather peaceful and beautiful faction. Scilofoci is the faction that tends to be violent and ruthless; Ciaran was raised there but yet today is the first day they shall reach out to the other factions. Kumacia is the sages and older people of Domino; they can be violent and strongly believe in the Great Dragon, making them a target. Finally there is the faction I am in Ficoria faction; we are the violent yet peaceful people that are the mixture of other factions._

 _Everyone is attending the meeting and it airs live on the T.V.'s around the planet, of course the other realms have come to watch to help decide our allies and enemies if we choose to become a monarchy with a King, Queen, Prince, or Princess. They do this every ten years with every kingdom in the Magic Dimension. The room is huge with a fountain on the floor for the Andros royal family, of course they are mermaids but the kingdom seems to falter under his rule, the land people do not know how a mermaid can rule them instead of his own tides. I was dressed up in a fancy royal blue dress that had gold and red embroidery along the chest and skirts that were layered fashionably._

 _The room is quiet as our elders pace around the room, everyone watches either too scared to speak or waiting for the factions to speak. To a typical person this seemed like a fantasy. Finally the King of Solaria demands to know what is going on and who Ciaran is, the elder of Scilofoci is angered slightly as his posture is straight and annoyed. Personally I never liked him; he was far too violent and cruel especially to his people. They suffer so much as he laughs; it is guessed that Ciaran would be like him. The elder of my faction tells who Ciaran is as everyone is quiet, even the Melody royals. We are afraid and nobody knows how to destroy him, the Kumacia sages are dying without mercy. Those who know disappear without a trace of where they are._

 _It is quiet before Thomas, the council member of my faction pushes me further, and for a moment they all stop and stare at me. A sage also steps forward and hushed whispers rise around the room, she looks into my eyes mumbling a spell under her breath. When I realize the spell it is too late, a flaming dragon wraps around the room in a sort of barrier as people mutter by the Great Dragon. After a moment it disappears inside of me. "She can wield the power of Domino, the power of the Great Dragon's breath. The Dragon Flame" The sage speaks and with that people stare at me like I am a museum piece. I feel uncomfortable and I see out of the corner of my eye my sister. She glares at the back of my head and I can see the jealousy in her eyes._

 _I will talk to her about that later as I focus back onto the council, they look at me with uncertainty until the leader of Scilofoci comes forward. I stiffen because I fear him but when he bows to me I am shocked. Everyone of Domino is bowing to me; even my sister in her husband and her aura is filled with envy. My thoughts are cut off as the four leaders of the factions straighten in front of me, "We deem her as our Queen." They say and I turn to the other kingdoms with my heart pounding in my chest, wildly._

 _Hours after the matter the leaders take me to a separate room and they tell me that I am to become the first Queen of Domino. I should be afraid but I am not instead I raise my head and they bow to me as I take my leave. I rush to catch up with my fuming sister. I walk up to her and ask what is wrong and she snaps at me, I feel my own anger build up but ignore it. She starts to go on and on about how she deserves it and not I, that she should be Queen not me. Having enough I slap her, hard and I snap at her, she has no connections to me at all anymore. She is not my sister and will never be. She cries that I will regret this and flees. I look at my hand before I make a fist and walk down the road._

 _This is the beginning of my fate, I now see what the Great Dragon wants, tomorrow I shall travel to the heart of Domino and I shall make my kingdom over the river. It is the heart because the Great Dragon is rumored to rest there. Ciaran will not know what hit him when he tries to attack my people._

 _-Annabeth_

I look up from the book and peer around the empty room before I glance out of the window. Of course I am wearing a ball gown that is a dark green in color and has gold colored trimming. It has been weeks since me and Sky went on that date and Stella is due to arrive tomorrow. I haven't spoken to him as of yet, I don't want to get close to him but yet I miss him, deeply. I can't see him or else I will fall for him even more and end up with a broken heart. The thought of that makes me shiver. Perhaps it is wrong of me to do this but until I am absolutely sue that he may harbor feelings for me I will not get close to him.

My thoughts are cut off as I hear a knock on the door, I almost jump out of being startled but I gather myself together before I place the book down on my lap. Reading has become a hobby of mine, as is art. I glance at the picture hanging next to me; it is a drawing that I made. In the beginning I didn't realize it was the palace of Domino until a page fluttered out of the book. "Come in." I say softly but loud enough for the person on the other side to come in.

Someone steps through the door but I am still looking at the book until someone playfully takes it out of my hands. I look up at a smirking Brandon as he gently closes the book and places it on the table near me. Gentle and Brandon, what has this world come to? I thought as I raise an eyebrow at him in question, "Hey little sis." He greets me nervously, "So, um, I need help." He says after I look at him with a demanding look.

"Oh Brandon needs help." I cooed teasingly as he lightly ruffles my hair and I pout, "Ok Brandy what do you need help with?" I ask seriously as I lean against the window seat, getting comfortable.

He rubs the back of his neck, "Well you know how Stella is coming tomorrow." He starts then he waits for anything from me, I nod and furrow my eyebrows, "She is not use to what my parents have so I need some help trying to get her and my parents to like each other. I am not saying she isn't likeable but she does have a sort of spoiled aura to her." He said rambling slightly as I giggle at him.

I place a comforting hand over his, "Brandon everything will turn out fine, I promise. Stella and your parents are going to adore each other. You'll see. Ha perhaps they will show her some embarrassing baby pictures." I tease as he slaps my shoulder but he smiled thankfully.

"Also I want to know why you are avoiding Sky." He asks but I see the worry and curiosity in his eyes, "Did he do something to you?" He asks and I see the over protective big brother mode kicking in and I shake my head and put my hands up.

"I am not avoiding him, I am just thinking about stuff." I offer smiling sheepishly when he raises an eyebrow.

"Really and why do I find that hard to believe little sis." He says as he looks at me, trying to figure out the answer on his own, "You're afraid." He finally states after what felt like an eternity.

I sigh, knowing that nothing can get past Brandon; he can just read people that easily it is crazy, "Yeah I am afraid, I guess." I say rubbing my lower arm, "I am afraid because I think I like Sky and I just don't know how he feels so I don't want to get involved if I think or am to blindsided to realize that he doesn't like me like that and sends me home." I say feeling nervous as Brandon sighs and leans back crossing his arms in thought. Even though I didn't initially plan on saying anything to Brandon I feel like there was a weight lifted off of my shoulders and I can finally breathe.

"Well I am his best friend and I know him more than he knows himself. If I know that he wouldn't like you I wouldn't let you stay here but if I know that he could like you if you talk to him than I think that you should talk to him." He gathers my hand inside of his, "You are like my little sister, Bloom, and I would never try to put you through that. And I know that he is confused onto why you are avoiding him. He may not show it but deep down it's hurting him. I think you need to talk to him." Brandon said as he got up, brushing the invisible dust off of his shirt.

I nod knowing that I can't win against Brandon and stand up feeling confident enough to leave behind Brandon, we head our separate ways and I look for Brandon. I look around until I hear something, faintly but it is still there.

I look around before I see what breaks my heart. Sky against the wall with Diaspro on top of him, leaning into him, she is giggling as he talks to her but I can't focus on that. Brandon doesn't know Sky I guess because he would have never done this to me, he said so himself. I look back around and see Brandon making his way to me with a wide smile on his face that instantly vanishes when he sees my face. He opens his mouth to question but he hears Diaspro giggling and a warm sigh.

He looks at what I saw earlier and I see his face become set with no emotion, and his fist are clenched as is his jaw. He narrows his eyes at Sky as I hide because I know Brandon is going to yell at Sky, "Sky" Brandon draws out sarcastically as Sky whips his head to him and pushes Diaspro off of him.

He steps forward, "Brandon dude, it's not what it looks like." Sky says and I can hear the pleading in his voice, pleading for Brandon to understand.

Brandon sneers, "I just told Bloom that she should talk to you and that she should open up to you but clearly I was wrong to do that." He spat out as I see sky flinch as if struck by lightning, Diaspro opens her mouth but shuts it thinking or knowing better.

I should not let Brandon fight my battles but I want to hear what Sky has to say for himself, "Brandon, come on mate, you know me better than I know myself, would I really do something like this." He said, trying to get Brandon to understand.

I see out of the corner of my eye Brandon soften but he hardens again, "I thought I knew you but I guess I don't at all. The Sky I know would not do this to anyone or even someone you claim to care about." He said shaking his head disappointed as I walk beyond Brandon into Sky's line of sight.

I almost want to glare at him but I respect my boundaries because he is a prince, "There is nothing to be said for you Prince Sky to redeem you. I thought I could trust you, I thought you weren't like Andy." My voice breaks at the end as I will myself not to cry, Sky furrows his eyebrow confused as Diaspro gasped, "But you are exactly like him, and with the same girl as Andy." I said becoming emotionless. "I am going to talk to King Erendor and Queen Samara because I wish to leave to go to Domino." I said and I curtsy before I leave.

I walk down the hallways, not expecting to hear footprints behind me, trying to catch up to me, they are not the clicking of heels along the hallway so not Diaspro, Sky steps in front of me and grips my shoulders as I give him the darkest look I can muster, "Bloom please just listen to me, ok, we just need to talk. Come on just stay here and trust me." He said trying to calm me down but that only makes me angrier.

"Calm down." I sneer, "Calm down! Really and I should trust you, you know what Sky you are a jerk." I say pushing his hands off of me, I shove him back, "You are a childish man that has a person he doesn't want but can't let go." I snap harshly shoving him again as his own anger flares up.

"Remember who you are Princess Bloom." He said in a slightly princely tone, "You are a princess without a kingdom and remember you are in my kingdom, my home. You will not shove me or call me a childish man Princess Bloom and you will not talk to me like that. I am the Prince of Eraklyon, not a commoner or fake like you, so remember where you stand here. The only reason you are here is because my mother and father like you." He spat harshly, not caring how I felt.

"If that is so true than excuse me your majesty. I shall take my leave but remember your words and your authority that you tried to use over me will only come back to bite you in the rear end. Farewell." I said politely as I walked away, "If that is the only reason I am here than don't expect me to show up at breakfast tomorrow." I said without turning around before I walked away leaving the Prince in the hallway.

Once I got to the room, I burst into heavy sobs, my heart hurting more and more until it felt like my chest hurt, I almost felt like it was bleeding. I collapsed on my bed crying more and more before I stood up and gathered a few items before I put on a riding gown and a hat with an old fashioned longer coat. I grabbed a satchel and put in the Domino book and other things before I put on my boots and hurried out of the room, hiding my puffy red eyes.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed some rolls and food before I went to Celia and got on before I dashed off into the night. I didn't tell anyone where I went and it was around dinner time at the palace, I ate a roll before I went as far into the forest as possible, tying the horse to a tree I sat by the lake deep in thought. The satchel sat beside me on the grass, I eyed it, mentally debating whether or not I should read. I bit my lip and opened the bag and pulled out the old book before I opened it.

There were many entries in here, maybe some of my own mother and father but this was the beginning of the book. The first ever Domino royalty diary, how it was got or published does not matter, it is history. If I want to learn as much as I can about Domino I will study it, try to figure out how I can save my lost family, including Daphne and if that is within my power.\

I opened up the Diary; since I was not able to see the page I took a candle out of my satchel and lit it with my finger as I put it in a glowing orange lantern that gleamed under the darkening sky with the candle.

 _Diary,_

 _It has been days since I left the small village by the village, which is by the northern forest of Domino. I have slept under the stars for many moons, I still have not found the heart of domino but I am searching for it, wearing a dress that is covered in mud and dirt. My face is smeared with mud but I continue into the woods. The stream, filled with fresh water, will be up ahead. If I follow the stream, I will find the heart._

 _Some say that I should not be the Queen of Domino but I ask, should they? They who do not move to build their kingdom, who do not the land like the back of their hand should be the first royalty. It sounds foolish and naïve of them, if they pick me to be their Queen than they should at least give me a chance without immediately selling me short. Nobody dared to come with me on the journey, cowards they are. They fear of their own lives than that of Domino, why they should move to Magix if they wish to be that selfish. They forget that I choose the nobility; I can choose who will be the ditches or duke. Those who act so high and mighty are not going to be that high on the chain, if they are kind and know how to behave properly they will, people will pick and lead their own life._

 _They can pick who they want to be and no one has any right to judge them, I am not cruel and vain as this entry might suggest but I am thinking of what may happen to domino. The Great Dragon chooses me, I am the chosen of him, and who are they to deny their creator?_

 _It is close to midnight by the sky and I have found it, after days I have found it, and it is beautiful and perfect for our future. A fresh start and a beautiful start with old ground marks created by the Great Dragon. The view is breathtaking, leaning over the river, I figure the town will be at the base of the ledge and there will be roads to other towns._

 _I snap my fingers, using my magic for the first time naturally. Other than at a battle, or out of sadness and anger. A beautiful log cabin appears right where I will start my kingdom, over the ledge and gazing into the clear river. For the first time in months I shall sleep, a peaceful wonderful sleep of new beginnings. I am the first Queen of Domino and I will try and strive to live up to my crown and wipe out Ciaran and his mission._

 _-Annabeth_

I hear a twig snap behind me and the pounding of hooves as my head shoots up, the sun is long set and I can still feel the redness of my eyes. How long have I been out here for? Was that the Rebels? I wonder in a frantic as a horse pulls up to me and I fall on the ground as the horse settles down. I sigh in relief when I see it is Sky but the pain in my chest won't allow me to let go of my earlier emotions, he grabs my shoulder roughly shaking them with his eyes angry, "What were you thinking being out here on your own." He says in a deathly calm tone after he shakes my shoulders.

I shrug him off with my own eyes narrowed at him as he scoffs at the act, "What do you mean, what was I thinking. I came out here to read, not be scolded by a child." I spat back harshly as he clenches his fist and his jaw out of rage. I can tell he is trying to calm down but I am scared, maybe it shows in my eyes but I don't show it in my face.

"I am not a child." He says through clenched teeth, "I am the Prince and do you realize how late it is?" He asked me exasperated with the topic as I gather my satchel and throw my book in the bag before throwing it over my shoulder, he watches me the entire time, "why couldn't you have just told someone?" He asked me annoyed as I scoff.

I throw my hands up annoyed as well, "Who?" I ask sarcastically, "Did you honestly expect me to talk to you after what you said to me?" I ask with an annoyed look but my eyes were hurting from all the tears I wanted to keep in.

He turned around muttering words under his breath, faintly I heard, "Good god I should have just stayed with Diaspro she is less dramatic." He said as I averted my eyes to the tree I tied my horse to, covering up my hurt.

I walked over to the tree and began to untie the knot, "Yeah you should have Sky" I muttered harshly, I gave a dry, bitter laugh as I saw him flinch out of the corner of my eye, "Maybe the rebels would have taken care of me." I mused as I mounted my horse.

I looked at him as he got on his and he just looked at me hurtfully, I could see the pain shining in his eyes but I did not care. How many times has he hurt me today? I allowed the horse to walk back to the stables, following Sky as he wordlessly walked back. Once we got back I took the saddle off of the horse and walked back to the palace. I would apologize to King Erendor, Queen Samara, and Brandon, but not Sky, if anything he should apologize to me.

I walked in the palace and made my way to the throne room, I entered when the guards opened up the door and saw the King and Queen on their thrones and Brandon nest to Sky's empty one, I walked in front and curtsied, bowing my head, "Oh Bloom we are close to family, rise." Queen Samara said as she rolled her eyes, "Dear we were worried when you didn't show up to dinner." She stated smiling warmly.

"Where were you Princess Bloom?" King Erendor asked as he straightened his posture even more. Queen Samara smacked his arm playfully and he gave her a look as I giggled and Brandon winked when they weren't looking.

"I was in the forest reading the Domino book." I said as King Erendor's expression turned fierce and Queen Samara looked generally worried.

"Dear that was very dangerous of you to do." Queen Samara said in a light reprimanding tone, I could tell that Erendor wanted to say something else, perhaps about the book, but she cut him off with a look.

I bowed my head, "I'm sorry, I was just so upset and I did without thinking." I said apologetically as King Erendor loosened up and smiled slightly.

He waved it off, "It's ok, Samara did the exact same thing when she was involved in The Selection, especially when she was mad at me. Hell hath no fury over an angry woman." He said with a joking shiver as Queen Samara gave him a polite but yet still a death glare.

"Thank you for coming to us to tell where you went and admitting where you went, but some of the girls here seemed to think that you were doing something else, since Sky wasn't here also." Queen Samara said, and I could see what she was hinting at and she caught my disgusted look and her and Erendor laughed heartily as Brandon chuckled with them.

"I am sorry for wanting to leave early into this amusing conversation." I said as they both laughed again and I grinned, "But do I have permission to leave King Erendor and Queen Samara?" I asked softly as Queen Samara smiled.

"Oh dear you know that you can call me Auntie Sammy and Erendor Uncle E." She said softly but I could hear the firmness in her voice, "Well except for in public that is." She said covering her mouth to giggle.

"You are excused." Uncle E. said as he dismissed me.

"I am telling you Erendor she is going to be our daughter in law soon enough." I heard Queen Samara say before the doors fully closed. I adored the woman, in all honesty but I doubt it, if Sky wants to be with Diaspro than that is fine, sure I will be heartbroken but it is his life. If he can't see a life with me than I will end up letting her down.

I heard a scoff behind me and turned to see Diaspro creep out of the shadows, "Why do you lurk in the shadows, because that's just creepy." I said, mentally laughing my butt off at the ugly face she made, I think it was supposed to be a scowl but her face scrunched up so much that it made her look like a pig.

She rolled her eyes and stepped forward, "Who do you think you are trying to do that with Sky." She said in a high pitched annoying voice as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and I just stared at her disgustingly.

I patted her head like a kid and that caused her to make another ugly face that almost made me laugh, "Awe is little Diaspro jealous because Sky doesn't like her." I cooed in a baby voice as she gave me, yet again, the third ugly face. What is with this girl and making ugly faces like that, it should be against the law or something to have a Diaspro on your planet.

She smirked, "Well he was kissing me this morning so I think it's the other way around." She said, she probably felt smart with that come back. Does this chick not know what a comeback is or is there something wrong with her brain?

I full out laughed, "Sweetie you're the one lurking in the shadows like a stalker and confronting me about what is my business. Plus just so you know, since I am not a slut like you, I would not do that with Sky." I said matter-of-factly.

She huffed and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes, "Bitch please." She said sucking her teeth, "I am not the slut you are." She said than she smirked. Can these people please let me bitch slap her, please, I am begging here.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Word of advice, don't make such ugly faces again because nobody wants to see your best pig face." I said patting her back before I turned around and walked away.

Around the corner I saw Brandon and Sky, they both burst out laughing, "Dang little sis, I didn't know you could burn someone like that." Brandon said leaning on the wall for support, "Well I'll take my leave, you two better not be fighting when I come back." He said with narrowed eyes.

Sky smirked and held his hands up in surrender as Brandon winked at us before walking the opposite direction I came from, "So" I said awkwardly leaning on the wall, "Got something to say your majesty, cough it up." I joked patting his back as he laughed.

"Listen Bloom I am sorry about what I have been saying all day, I know it isn't much of an excuse, huh?" He asked and I nodded with a smile as he chuckled, "But it was weird because you were avoiding, don't even try to deny it." He said when I opened my mouth in protest, "I was upset and she was there, trying to seduce me, point is, it meant nothing to me. God hope she doesn't believe it meant anything." He said with a shiver as I giggled patting his head, "I just want to know why you were avoiding me." He said as he locked his eyes with my own and I searched them playing with the loose thread on my sleeve.

I shifted from foot to foot and decided to be honest, "I am afraid, I don't know why I feel like the way I do but I am scared that what if I fall for you, don't get cocky your highness, and you pick someone else. I would end up with another broken heart and I know what that is like and I don't want that to happen again." I said averting my eyes to the ground.

He lifted my chin up, "Bloom that is like saying what if the sky falls on me, what if the world stops spinning, you can't be afraid to try, heck you entered this competition and have been brave and honest throughout the entire thing, well so fare, I know how you feel and it is scary but it feels right." He said smiling softly as I giggled.

"You are so cheesy, your majesty." I teased lightly, staring in his eyes, finding the sky on a beautiful day in them, I took my time to secretly check him out, from his blonde, but not light blonde hair that covers his right eye, to his deep sky blue eyes. He was one of a kind and I know that there is a spark of a fire in between us.

"I like to think of myself as romantic.' He said as we leaned closer to each other, our lips almost brushing against each other.

I giggled, "Well how about you prove it." I said playfully as we somehow leaned closer to each other. I don't know who kissed who first, all I knew was that his warm, soft lips were on mine and we were kissing each other, with my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist.

We broke apart and he leaned his forehead on mine and we shared a grin before we broke apart holding hands. He walked me to my room and whispered a good bye as I sighed dreamily before walking into the room to be flooded with questions by my maids but they could tell from my love-struck expression that something happened.

They shared a grin and left me to undress on my demand as I stared out my window, seeing a shooting star. Making a wish and holding on tight I thought of what I desired most in the world, love from a family and from Sky. I can't believe I just wished that I mused silently with an inaudible gasp. I have become like those people I used to tease, oh god, I wonder what torture Stella is going to push me through.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I literally burst out laughing when I wrote that Diaspro part, I am sorry to her fans but it was funny as Bloom insulted her and plus they hate each other in the show and are competing for Sky. I will admit in the show Bloom will, just not, say any of that to Diaspro and will whine about it to Sky or her friends. She was too dramatic in season 4 and up because I was just like, when she got mad at Sky for following them to earth and not trusting him. He was protecting you and plus he saw you with Andy, you have a boyfriend and you should not be doing that with your ex. I don't care if you used to like him, oh and next thing you know she says he is coming in between us in season 5, really and does he even like her. No he has told you a million times. I loved her Sirenix box thingy because she hit the nail on.**

 **Ok I am done rambling about the Bloom thing but just so you know and for the record I like her better in season 3, she was less dramatic and it was ok for her to cry when he was under that spell. Alright I am a rambler but leave me alone, I may have eaten candy when I wrote the note.**

 **Thank you for the reviews though; it touches my heart so much when you guys say those things. I feel so happy when you review and their not bad reviews.**

 **-Maddy**


	6. Chapter 6: The Ball

**Author's note: hey guys it's has been so long, I am so happy to get to write to you guys again, I guess I have been getting lazy, haven't I? *Rubs back of neck sheepishly***

 **Nevom: Glad you enjoyed the Diaspro and Bloom parts of the last chapter, and just so you know there is more to come with that *winks at you***

 **Anonymous: Rebel action, aye, well you will definitely get some in the future, not telling you when though, and thanks for the happy thanksgiving, man I should have made a story that day.**

 **Guest (after Anonymous comment): Well I need to focus on my own school work, I have two projects to do and plus I don't want a chapter to have too information or there is no suspense.**

 **Second Guest: Thank you for calling me an author, I was so happy to see that, and of course I will add some Brandon and Stella in there but I have to figure out whether or not I will be able to add the second part. We'll see.**

 **Third Guest in a row: Awe thanks for saying my story is amazing, although if you have any advice for how to get Bloom and Sky together but not too quickly that would be extremely helpful.**

 **WinxGuest: Thank you and I will definitely take your advice to heart.**

 **Guest: Well here's the thing, Brandon sees Bloom as his little sister even if they are not related by blood so I can add that nickname but I will not drop little sis. Sorry but I just love the sibling kind of relationship that they have.**

 **Guest02: Oh I am not stopping till I finish, that's a promise, I may take a while to update but I won't stop, never because I am not a quitter.**

 **Isia1120: Thank you for being happy about my stories and I am glad that you enjoy them, give me any advice or anything you want to happen in the story if you come up with anything.**

 **Thanks everybody and I hope that cleared up some confusion and some of your request. Thanks for reading this story and you know I don't own winx club.**

The breeze began to pick up in speed as my hair blew softly in the wind; we were all standing up front or at the front of the palace. King Erendor, Queen Samara, Prince Sky, Brandon, Brandon's mom and dad, and his little sister, Callie all stood at the very front. Behind them the rest of the girl and I stood in a line as guards seemed to surround us, watching the sky and watching the land. Two royal families on one planet can signal an attack from rebels, even now security was extremely tight. Solaria guards and Eraklyon guards greeted each other warily, they all had the same mission, and everything needed to remain in order. One wrong move on our part could lead to an attack. My eyes darted everywhere, other than the sky which held the approaching ship wearing the Solaria royal family crest, a sun and moon surrounded by complex patterns.

I was wearing a welcoming color that was a dark green silk that was bright but not too bright to be considered neon. My hair was held up in a fancy up do and curls framed my face. The wind blew harshly as we all stepped back in almost sync as the aircraft landed. The royal family stepped down from the craft after the guards, up front was King Radius and Queen Luna, then Stella stepped down wearing a gold and silver gown and her hair held in a side braid that complemented her features making her look like the pure sun. Queen Luna and Queen Samara embraced each other with bright smiles on their faces while King Radius and King Erendor firmly shook hands. Stella and Sky hugged in a friendly manner as I saw out of the corner of me eye the girls all glare at her momentarily, including her cousin Celeste. I rolled my eyes as Stella hugged Brandon and they held onto each other for a few extra moments before he kissed her forehead and bowed to King Radius and Queen Luna.

Queen Luna smiled softly at her daughter before she glanced down the line of girls, she smiled at me and I smiled back. Stella also found me and with a squeal she raced towards me and we hugged again, "Hey Bloomy" She chirped as we began to turn to walk to the palace, leading the crowd in, "So how have you been?' She questioned with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes as she grinned and soon I found Diaspro and Chimera in front of us.

"Oh if it isn't princess Stella of Solaria." Diaspro said with a fake smile as Chimera snickered behind her hand and Stella rolled her eyes but fake smiled anyways.

"If it isn't the group of sluts, tell me where is my cousin, did she ditch you, tell Aunty Stella." Stella said mockingly with a slight pout as Diaspro did one of her many faces, "Oh sweetie you have something really nasty on your face." Stella said as Diaspro pulled out her compact mirror out of one of the weirdest places ever. Like honestly what the hell, who the fudge keeps a compact mirror in their bra? Apparently Diaspro does.

She scanned her face and then looked up at Stella, "I don't see anything on my face. Chimera what is she talking about, is there something on my face?" She asked turning to Chimera as she shook her head signaling a no.

Stella laughed as I giggled slightly, "Sweetie there is something nasty around here." She said and gestured to her entire face as Diaspro glared at her but yet again she still does not know how to do even that. Her face wrinkles up like a Grandma; no it actually is worse than that. No offense to all Grandmas' out there, but anyways her nose wrinkles up and her face just does something really weird that I can't tell if it is a pig or a person.

"Whatever Stella, I heard that you are dating a squire instead of a prince. Good god I don't even know why Solaria would rather have you as a princess instead of me." Chimera said as she curled a dark blue hair around her bony ash white fingers, are they skeletons or something? I mean seriously hands should not look like that.

Stella was about to respond but we were cut off by Prince Sky and Brandon approaching us, Chimera actually had the audacity to wink suggestively and her version of flirtatiously at Brandon and Diaspro giggled and winked at Sky. Are these people trying to give me nightmares, I mean seriously? "Hey girls." Sky said as he stood beside me and Brandon wrapped an arm around Stella as she stuck her tongue out at Chimera.

"Hey guys." I greeted as Sky slung an arm around me and Diaspro gave me one of her most famous weird and seriously ugly faces. "So what's the game plan?" I asked as Sky and Brandon shared a glance.

"Well" Stella began as she wiggled out of Brandon's grasp, "We are having a masquerade ball, and it is going to be so amazing." Stella said as she smiled brightly, "Come on Bloom I want to meet these best friends/maids of yours." She said and dragged me off before Sky could even say a word. I almost felt bad for the boys because they have to escape chimera and Diaspro.

"Stella you do realize that we just left Sky and Brandon with Diaspro and Chimera." I said as Stella giggled and I cast her a sideways glance but didn't ask why. Finally we arrived at my room that had two guards outside the door, a Solaria guard and an Eraklyon guard. Staff had been doubled for our safety and the safety of the royals.

Danielle, Morgan, and Mallory curtsied when they saw Stella and I smiled lightly as they guided us to the wardrobe and Mallory opened the wardrobe and pulled out two gowns, one was a dark blue color and the other was a light purple color, "Those are absolutely gorgeous Mallory." Stella said with a squeal, "but there is one thing missing" she added and she waved her hand and on the back of the dresses wings grew and the front of the dress length shortened a little bit.

"Oh they are beautiful Princess Stella." Morgan said in awe as she started to gather our make up for the ball, "Now let's see what would look great on you." She said and scanned Stella before she turned to me and scanned me, she got some dark blue eyeshadow and dark purple eyeshadow.

"Alright ladies, Stella you go with Morgan and Bloom you go with Mallory." Danielle said in a slightly commanding tone that would make me think that she is the head maid; she should be that because she just has it in her to. Stella and I complied anyways, and to my shock the purple dress was for me and the blue dress was for Stella. Mallory put on a golden necklace and gave me some purple heels, the dress was gorgeous on me and she straightened my hair and put on a multi colored purple mask.

Finally they left to give us room to chat as we both looked in the mirror; the dress complemented my features nicely and made me look like a true princess, Stella grabbed my shoulders, "Bloom you look like a true princess." Stella said with a smile as I smiled at her, she place a golden crown on my head that had a dark blue gem in the middle with pink gems on the side and the golden part had diamonds in it that looked beautiful in the light, she turned me around and then smiled her approvement, "How do I look?" She asked with a smile and turned around for me to see.

"Stella you look like the sun and the moon." I complemented as she smiled and placed her own gold and blue mask on that has a gold feather on it, "Now we're ready to party." I said and we both giggled, I sighed, "I wish Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha were here." I said in a wishful tone.

Stella sighed, "Me too, but just imagine how much fun we will have at the ball." Stella said twirling around the room wearing her tiara proud on her head. I giggled as we walked to the door with our masks on and exited the room. The hallways were swarmed with maid and guards, maids were dashing from place to place with fabrics in their hands. I looked at Stella with a raised eyebrow and she mirrored my actions.

Later on that night Stella and I were leaning against the wall by the drinks, all of the ladies were chattering with each other, and some were swept up into a dance by some of the gentlemen of the court. Music played in the corner of the room by the thrones. Prince Sky sat on his throne looking around the room with a bored expression on his face, he was wearing a dark blue royal outfit and Brandon stood beside him wearing a green outfit similar to Sky's. He glanced around the room, eyeing the girls and then his eyes landed on me and our eyes locked.

Perhaps it had been seconds or maybe minutes but the next thing I knew he was bowing before me as I curtsied and we were swept up into a dance. I smiled in content already feeling the glares aimed at me from all of the other girls as we glided across the polished floor, "Hey Bloom" Sky said twirling me around with a smile on his face, "I love the purple on you, and it suits you." He said as he placed his hand on my back.

I giggled, "Well, your highness, my maids suggested it. So how did you find me through the crowd?" I asked as he beamed brightly, I had to hold back my giggle, out of the corner of my eye I caught Stella's glance as she was swept up into a dance with Brandon, but she winked at me before turning to talk to Brandon.

"I have seen you long enough to know what you look like." Sky said charmingly, "Besides you were just waiting for me to dance with you, weren't you." He teased as I laughed at his adorable expression.

"Oh you wish your highness." I said as the song ended and I glanced around the room, seeing Diaspro glare at me and I just stuck my tongue out at her, if she can do the same thing than why can't I? I giggled as I turned to face Sky again and he raised an eyebrow, "So how have you been with the other girls?" I asked curiously as he laughed.

"Is that jealousy I spy?" He joked as I hit his arm playfully and he chuckled, "Well they all are just too much for me, all though I do kind of like Glenn, she is very sweet." He said and then he held a hand up to silence my protest, "Don't even try to tell me otherwise." He said seriously.

I sighed, "Fine." I said turning to leave, "I shouldn't keep you all night, go ahead and dance with Glenn." I said bitterly as I walked away and he soon caught up to me without even running.

"You can't be mad at me, you did ask." He said with a careless shrug, "I will talk to you later tonight Bloom." He said bowing before he walked away. How can he leave it like that? I thought as I walked over to the table containing drinks and grabbed some dark purple colored wine before starting to sip it. The flavors exploded inside my mouth, wine was ok for fairies but not so much because it causes our magic to go haywire.

"Hey Bloom." Stella said as she and Brandon walked over, "I saw that you were dancing with Sky earlier." She said wiggling her eyebrows as she reached the table, "Ok spill, what is going on between you two?" She demanded as she slung an arm over my shoulder.

Brandon raised an eyebrow at Stella but did not stop her from her antics, "Ok Stell, can we talk about this later or the media and those girls over there will have my head." I said motioning to the girls across the room as Stella rolled her eyes with a pout but nodded anyways.

Stella and Brandon started to dance again, I was kind of bored right now, wishing or perhaps hoping that someone could sweep me off my feet. Occasionally I would sip the wine in my hand or nibble on a small little cake, out of the corner of my eye I saw a smirking Diaspro lean against the wall beside me, "Aren't you enjoying this, Sky wants nothing to do with you. Perhaps you should give up before I take sky just like I took Andy from you." I heard her say, how dare she even try that, she should not act like that if she so desperately thinks she will be Queen.

"I have no time for your petty simple comments Lady Diaspro, and if I won't win than why do you insist on trying to get under my skin. Unless you are threatened by where I stand with Sky." I said coldly as her expression faltered but she smirked smugly anyway before sauntering away back to the crowd. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her mediocre childish games.

Instead of continuing my trail of thought I looked around the room, people were smiling cheerfully in celebration, I faintly wondered what they were celebrating but perhaps they will tell us later. I looked up at the chandelier as it seemed to glisten under the stars that shown so brightly outside. Suddenly I felt uncomfortable, this environment wasn't me and it just seemed like those fairytales that I read on earth. I glanced around before grabbing another golden colored glass of wine and a cake before slipping outside on the balcony.

I gazed up at the stars and the two moons that seemed so surreal as they were almost side by side but an indivisible force held them apart. The balcony leaned over the gardens and even at night they were beyond gorgeous with the river that flowed through the land and glistened under the moonlight, even beneath the balcony there was a pool like area that had a waterfall. The flowers seemed to glow into a rainbow of colors against the dark green leaves; stardust lit the ground as it seemed to sparkle once I looked at it. I leaned over and smelled the red rose in the pot that was so simple yet so beautiful, the rose smelled almost heavenly as I heard a subtle cough behind me.

Startled I turned around but felt a smile pull on my lips when I saw Sky step out of the shadows with an amused smirk on his face. He walked across the balcony to lean on the railing beside me, "So why is a gorgeous lady like you out here all alone?" He asked and I could hear the teasing tone in his voice.

I blushed and ducked my head so he would not see the red that stained my cheeks, "What is the prince doing out here? Was the party too much for you?" I asked as he smiled relaxed, I mentally smiled, I know that I feel something for him but I don't know what.

He sighed, "It is too crowded in there and with none of the women I want to dance with falling at my feet." He said with a wink, "Seriously I don't even know how many times I have zoned out on them droning on and on about themselves. Well at least the ones I have danced with, other than you of course." He added as we both laughed at his uncomfortable face.

I smiled up to the sky, "Well Sky I am not sure how I should feel about that, so why are they hosting a ball anyways?' I asked as I scooted closer to him unknowingly and he smiled at the sudden change of attitude.

He laughed, "It's to celebrate the forth coming of fall and what better than to celebrate on Eraklyon." He said, for some reason a sinking feeling rose in my stomach. Something is wrong my gut instantly told me, he smiled but frowned seeing my worried face, "What's wrong Bloom?" He asked and I could hear the concern lacing his tone.

I shook my head to clear it as the sinking feeling grew rapidly, instead of responding I turned to the forest edge and my eyes scanned it for something, anything. Something in a swift of movement moved from the trees and crept along the rose bushes, I pushed Sky back and he opened his mouth to protest but I gave him a look, we crouched down, in dress and all, "Something in my gut is telling me that something is wrong." I whispered almost inaudibly, "Unless there are people lurking among your gardens." I added sarcastically.

"What?" He said rather loudly, I shushed him by placing my finger to his lips and listened to the sound of footsteps beneath the waterfall or by the waterfall.

"The Solarians are here, now is the perfect time to attack Sire." A voice hissed out like a serpent and I raised an eyebrow at it in confusion as Sky paled.

"That is good, very good Serpetia." A deep voice said as I felt the hairs on my neck stand on edge and the dragon within me was curling inside me, ready to fight but I couldn't fight off the familiarity the dragon had at that voice. "Call forth the men and attack, be sure to kill those blasted fools this time." He ordered as I heard her slip away into the shadows.

I peeked over the edge to see him smirk to himself before me and Sky crept inside the building and silently shut the door, "We have to tell somebody Sky." I said the moment the door was shut; he was pacing across the floor rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"If we tell then people will panic." Sky countered rather quickly, I sighed exasperated, I ran my fingers through my hair and started to pace with my eyes narrowed.

I looked at him, "And if we don't tell, then they will be dead." I argued, Sky could not argue back so he sighed and we hurried down the corridor.

The ball room was still packed and people were smiling and chatting like nothing abnormal was going on, I felt a pang of guilt for these poor people. Sky raced off to his parents and I followed, they smiled once they saw us but their smiles dropped seeing the graveness on our faces, "What's the matter?" King Erendor asked as he stood, worry flickering in his eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak but Sky beat me to it, "Dad the rebels are about to attack." He said quietly in a hushed tone not to worry the people as the King and Queen both stood with worry on their faces.

"Son we need to get everyone to safety, now go." King Erendor said swiftly, "Guards." He boomed and every guard rushed forth as the other people lingered confused, "Get everyone to a safety room." He completed his sentence as they gasped but complied, each guard grabbing twenty people and escorting them out of the room. The only people left were King Erendor, Queen Samara, Prince Sky, Brandon, Stella, and me. King Radius and Queen Luna were the first to leave.

I locked eyes with Stella and saw the fear in her eyes; Brandon hugged her to try to calm her down as she paled a bit. Suddenly my gut feeling told me that they have to run now, "You have to go now." I spoke for the first time to the King and Queen, they nodded and they ran down the hallway with their weapons drawn, I pretended to join everyone as they entered the safety room and they ran down.

I have no idea what happened but one minute I was there and the next I was forcefully thrown across the room, crashing into the wall causing a crack to appear, I closed the door with magic as a woman with green tinged skin and dark green hair and cruel gold eyes stood before me. I stood up quickly but feel to me knees when the weakness inside of me kicked in. I heard other voices and she attacked me and the last thing I saw was that she was fleeing down the hall throwing an angered expression over her shoulder before everything went black.

 _My eyes fluttered open and I gasped at the fact that I was floating above the stars or so it seemed. I looked around the room not recognizing where I was, I never have had a dream like this. It was almost like the dream Annabeth claimed to have in her diary. Finally the last events that happened to me caught up to me, I gasped covering my face with my hand. How in the great dragon did I get here I thought._

 _Nothing was happening I was just seemingly floating as somehow wind picked up and I started to glow as the wind spun around me like a tornado. I gasped in awe and looked around seeing a glowing orb exit my body. I covered my eyes as a blinding light filled the area that seemed like the stars._

 _Finally the light died down and I moved my arm that was covering my sight, but I saw a dragon that glowed orange with scales like fire, he was beautiful. It took a second for it to click in my mind who he was but when it did I gasped covering my mouth in shock. The Great Dragon, how is it possible that he is here._

" _The Great Dragon." I breathed astonished, he was so beautiful, I couldn't get over how big he really was, he could wrap around a planet one hundred times, he was humungous. "How are you here?" I stuttered as he smiled down on me like I was a child that he adored._

 _He let out a rumble which surprisingly didn't shake the stars, "Ah Bloom, that question is for later. You keep my breath inside of your heart, no." He said as he crouched down to me, he looked down at me, "Damned height, why are you people so short." He joked as I giggled and floated up to him._

" _What do you need?" I asked as I stared into his eyes once I reached that point, he sighed which was quite nerve-racking, something was wrong if he seemed so deeply upset, "You contacted me to tell me something, is there something wrong? What has happened?" The questions started to float out of my mouth as he smiled slightly and I blushed kind of embarrassed._

" _Child, Annabeth reacted the same way when I came to her in her time of need, I haven't come to anyone in quite some time, and I came to your sister Daphne once when she handed over the Dragon Flame to you." He said smiling at the memory._

 _I gasped astonished, why would he come to her if she no longer possessed the power, "What did you tell her?" I asked softly._

" _I told her that she had completed her fate as the Dragon Flame keeper." He said, "Now child I come with you with grave news. I am sorry that I cannot fully see what your future holds; your future is a mystery to me. But a prophecy that I once told to Annabeth is your fate." He said and I gulped down my fear._

" _What is the prophecy?" I asked inaudibly but he heard and nodded. He transferred the message to my head and I grabbed it in pain at receiving the message._

 _Darkness swirls across his fingers_

 _He fights the battle that leaves blood drawn_

 _He will rise from the ashes of pure death_

 _Wreak havoc on a planet_

 _As bodies drop like leaves_

 _As she rises on the light_

 _With a fire burning so bright inside of her_

 _She will sacrifice her life for the world of magic_

 _And finally the flowers will bloom on the dead planet_

 _Of ice and snow_

 _Only then will she be saved and find her love_

 _Annabeth must have thought it was Ciaran and that it was her fight, but is it truly my fight, my planet is of ice and snow, will my death save my planet. I silently pondered, as if he read my thoughts, "Sweet child there is a book that has the fate of everyone of Domino, and it must have your own because not even I know the end of your battle with him if you fit the prophecy." He said in a saddened manner._

 _He started to flash and fade from the stars around us, "Where are you going?" I asked as worry seeped into my voice, and he smiled warmly at me._

" _Everything will be ok bloom, I will see you soon." He said before he returned to the flames and it floated back to my chest and the wind blew harshly around me._

 _I could hear the darkened whispers around my and covered my ears and slammed my eyes shut in gear. Suddenly I was falling, and falling fast. I couldn't find my voice and I couldn't see the ground._

I sat up abruptly from the floor; I rubbed my head as it started to pound and instantly saw the bodies of the fallen soldiers. My eyes filled with tears as I covered my mouth to stop the tears from falling, the destruction was horrible. Who could do this to someone? What kind of cruel person does this, hurts people to prove a point? I stumbled over the rubble that surrounded me and saw that the safety room was looming before me dented and attacked.

Seems whatever tried to get through didn't make it, I started to walk around and saw that many were wounded, unconscious or even dead. It is so horrible, a guard stumbled to me on his crutch, he was so exhausted, "Miss Bloom have you seen the royals/' He asked sternly.

I shook my head, "I was attacked." I explained, "They got to safety, I made sure of that, but I can't get to them, here let me take you there." I said as he nodded his head and we walked down the hallway, "It is so terrible." I said quietly.

He sighed with a nod, "Many of us were lost and much of the palace is destroyed but none of the girls were harmed or the King and Queen of Solaria, they are worried for Princess Stella who I assume was with them." He said as I nodded and we walked to the door in silence, "Seems they knew that they were here." He mused to himself as he opened the door, "Hello?" He called out.

He walked down the staircase and I followed him, the king and queen were wide awake and they hugged me once they saw me, the rest of them were sleeping, "We were so worried when we turned and saw that the door was being destroyed." Queen Samara said fretting over me like I was her own daughter.

"I am so sorry that I made you worry like that." I said apologetically and she laughed before she pulled me in for a hug to my surprise.

"We're glad you are safe now." King Erendor said as he started to talk to the guard who was leaning on his crutch to support himself.

"Bloom!" Stella yelled once she woke up, she ran over to me and swept me up into a hug, "Don't you ever make me worry like that again, that was almost as bad as you facing off with Valtor or the Water Stars." Stella chided me as I smiled at her.

"I'm glad you guys are ok." I said once I walked around, "How are Brandon and Sky?" I asked softly as she smiled.

"They're fine bloom." She slung an arm over my shoulder, "They were so worried about you, Sky was freaking out with worry and wanted to bust the door down because he thought you did that on purpose." She said, "Did you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shook my head, "No I didn't Stell." I said, "When you guys got in something blasted me back but I shut the door and saw a woman with snake like skin, she knocked me out and then I woke up in front of the door." I almost mentioned the part about the Great Dragon but she would just call me crazy or say I hit my head too hard.

"Bloom" Brandon and Sky said in union as they got up and gave me hugs, "little sis, you don't ever scare me like that." Brandon said as he gave me a warning look which I sheepishly grinned at.

Soon I was back in my room in a blur of movement, from them checking people all day and fixing up the palace. Add to that the fact that the Solaria royals did not stay long after Stella was found, sure it was sad but they were doing what was best for their nation and their planet. The girls were dismissed back to their rooms and the guards were healed swiftly so they now sit with two outside the door. I was seated on the bed with the maids passed out on the floor; they were exhausted from the full day of worry and sadness.

I grabbed the Domino book and opened it up, seems that she stopped writing after her latest entry until about two years later. I held the candle closer with my hands shaking unconsciously.

 _Diary,_

 _It has been so long since I last wrote, the kingdom was built and Ciaran is still out there but he has not attacked for over a year now. I am married off to the love of my life and my other half in every single way, Anthony was the younger prince of solaria and is now my husband. From his golden hair to his tan skin but his strikingly dark blue eyes flecked with gold. We fell in love at a gala to celebrate me becoming the Queen of Domino. We married a year ago and now have a beautiful baby girl with golden hair and red highlights with my eyes, she is beautiful and I sense a magic inside of her like mine but a little bit stronger than what I have._

 _It is a bright and sunny day today, I have not heard from Calvin since I left, today it seems that it was a small girl crush not love that I thought it was. Amelia, my daughter, is beautiful, more beautiful than anything I have ever seen before. Hunter and Veronica have yet to reach out to us since I left also, seems she was not my real sister if she chose to betray me when I needed her help the most._

 _I was woken today by the sound of Amelia crying throughout the room, I held her and rocked her softly until she quieted down. Anthony soon woke up and smiled with an embrace, I love him so much that I would do anything for him. My brother and sister in law don't really like me since they think I stole Anthony from them. Cecelia and George are their names, Cecelia has light orange hair and tan skin with honey colored eyes and George has golden hair with honey colored eyes._

 _I wish that they did like me but perhaps they will soon enough, it seems the King and Queen of Eraklyon on enraged with me with their new rebels attack. King Clarkson and Queen Amberley are insane to think I would wage war with my daughter's life on the line. I'll be damned if they think that they can accuse me of their problems. Domino is like any other kingdom but it seems to flourish more than I have ever seen it._

 _Queen Chloe of the Earth fairies is afraid I believe, I think one of her sages have seen something that horrifies her terribly. She is withdrawn and distant focusing more on her son Prince Thomas. I sure hope that I can help her she is the youngest Queen of us, she was my first friend in this as was the Queen of Lynphea, Aurora, and she is a kind woman I do believe. The King and Queen of Andros are just there, they don't really care much for any of our quarrels with each other but more of running their dry and wet land._

 _I received a threat today from Eraklyon, they want our children in an arranged marriage, why would my daughter be forced to marry a man that she may not love, they have three kids and the one they want married off to my daughter is the son of a guard. They appear to be close friends and assume that my daughter will want such things. She is not even one, we meet in two weeks' time to discuss what our planets and kingdoms will have._

 _The words the sage spoke to me before she died keep ringing in my head every night I sleep, I am tired and kind of sad and only my husband knows of my sadness. My dreams of the Great Dragon are gone and my husband believes I saw something but some do not, such as Solaria and Eraklyon. Perhaps they should arrange a marriage between their kids if they want their second son married off._

 _I thank the Great Dragon for helping me to get this far, thank you Great Dragon and thank you for saving me from the darkness and guiding me to the light._

 _-Annabeth_

I closed the book and blew out the candle as I stared at the stars before I curled up under the covers as Kiko hopped on my shoulder. I was so happy when I saw him safe and sound after the rebel attack. I cuddled him staring at the ceiling before sleep overcame me.


End file.
